Cherry and Atticus's Magical World
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The others visit Belle and Adam's castle, feeling a little bored until Mrs. Potts comes into the library with them and suggests that they make a new story like they had done for Cinderella and the Prince and the kitchen woman shares stories with the kids about what it was like in the castle before the spell was broken and how Belle and Adam's relationship developed.
1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle, Felicity, Chip, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Jenny were walking along the hallways as they were being properly shown around Belle and Adam's castle.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" Jenny asked.

"We could read," Gabrielle smiled. "There's a lot of great books in the library."

"Let's read!" Estelle cheered.

"We have read several of these though..." Felicity said. "Why don't we make our own book like for Queen Cinderella and King Henry?"

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"Make a book?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, Jenny, don't tell me you've never made your own stories before," Vincent took her hands. "It's like an adventure, but with your imagination!"

"Well, that does sound like a lot of fun." Jenny smiled.

"Hello, dears, what's going on in here?" Mrs. Potts came into the room to see the children.

"Hey, Mama," Chip smiled to his mother. "We're gonna make a book!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Thanks!" Gabrielle smiled.

"What will your book be about?" Mrs. Potts asked.

The kids hummed and looked rather lost.

"We are not sure..." Felicity spoke up. "If only Maman were here, she writes stories all the time..."

"Oh, yes, she especially did during the enchantment," Mrs. Potts agreed. "The Master turned his study into a studio for her as a present after giving the library to Belle before you all were born."

"Ooh." The kids said out of interest.

"Hey, I have an idea, Mrs. Potts," Akito smiled to the kitchen woman. "Why don't we make stories about during when Belle and Prince Adam when they were starting to get close together during the curse?"

"Oh... I don't know..." Mrs. Potts smiled with a curious shrug. "That was a very long time ago after all."

"I think it's a good idea," Gabrielle agreed with Akito. "Besides, it would be educational for all of us."

"Yeah!" the kids agreed.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you dears about the fun times in the castle before Belle broke the spell," Mrs. Potts offered with a smile. "I happen to know very good ones aside from the Christmas that we spent all together."

"Don't forget about the surprise party, Mama." Chip smiled.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget the surprise party?" Mrs. Potts smiled as well.

"It's decided then," Vincent said. "We'll make stories on the best times in the castle."

"Well, alright." Mrs. Potts smiled to all of them.

"Where do we start, Madame Potts?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I do remember that rather uncalled for fight that Belle and the Master had..." Mrs. Potts started. "It was roughly a week after Christmas."

* * *

Flashback takes us to the castle a week after Christmas. The kids were going to listen to the story and make a chapter out of their homemade book, calling it 'The Magical World'.

" _'Once upon a time a beautiful young woman named Belle went to live in a strange and magical castle with her new friends, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch'_ ," Akito narrated the first chapter. " _'There they befriended the castle's staff of enchanted objects who, like their master, The Beast, had once been human. But row they were all living under a spell that only the power of love could undo. As their friendship grew they hoped that Belle might be the ore who could learn to love a beast and thus release them all from the spell'_."


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry came out of her bedroom and looked a little exhausted as she passed Atticus, Mo, and Patch on the way.

"Hi, Cherry," Mo smiled apologetically. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Another nightmare..." Cherry shivered, she suffered the worst from Forte's reign of terror on Christmas night.

"I'm sure it'll get better." Atticus said.

"I guess so..." Cherry sighed. "Feels like I'll never stop having these nightmares."

The group decided to come into the dining room as Cogsworth was lighting the chandelier.

"Chandeliera, you look radiant," Cogsworth smiled to the chandelier. "Together, you and Lumiere will be the perfect light will be the perfect light."

"Height, you say?" Chandeliera asked. "And what does our height have to do with anything?"

"He said 'light'." Patch said.

"What? Well, why didn't you say that in the first place," Chandeliera smiled smugly as Lumiere came onto the table. "So, it's to be the two of us, eh? Won't that be marvelous?"

"Of course, madame." Lumiere bowed to the chandelier.

"Hey, you guys have any extra food lying around?" Mo asked Cogsworth. "I know Belle and the Beast have a meal alone together coming up, but we're hungry."

"Oh, I'm sure we have some extra food for you all." Cogsworth said.

"Great." Atticus and Patch smiled.

"Ah, hello, Cherry, how did you sleep?" Cogsworth asked.

Cherry sighed. "I'm afraid I had another nightmare."

"Oh, dear..." Cogsworth frowned.

"Zhat would explain your eyes." Lumiere said.

"What's wrong with my eyes?!" Cherry panicked slightly.

"They're kinda red and puffy..." Patch replied softly.

"Yeah." Mo nodded in agreement.

Cherry looked into the window and saw that her eyes were kind of bloodshot and sighed. "Insomnia is a cruel mistress."

"Huh?" Patch asked, confused.

"Insomnia is basically when you can't sleep." Mo explained.

"Ohh." Patch said.

"Yeah... It's terrible..." Cherry folded her arms. "I've only slept 45 minutes a night for the past week!"

"Let's get you kids some food before the Master comes for his meal with Belle." Cogsworth changed the subject.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"Come along then." Cogsworth took them into the kitchen.

* * *

Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry followed him into the kitchen. Mrs. Potts was getting cleaned up and smiled to the three children and one puppy.

"Hello, Mrs. Potts." the four greeted.

"Hello, dears." Mrs. Potts smiled back to them.

"You sure are getting yourself cleaned up." Patch smiled.

"I'm just excited for Belle and the Master, they're going to have their first dinner together." Mrs. Potts smiled back.

"It really is exciting." Mo smiled.

Cherry yawned. "Yeah, sure sounds like it..." she said, both sleepily and drearily.

"Would you dears like some soup?" Mrs. Potts offered. "I've made some chicken soup for you all because it's so cold today."

"Yes, please." The four said.

"Help yourselves." Mrs. Potts smiled.

Atticus picked up one bowl and put it down on the floor for Patch, then took out spoons for him and the girls and they then started to eat their chicken soup.

"Mm, delicious." Mo smiled.

"Clears the sinuses." Cherry chuckled as she ate her soup.

"It feels like my body is getting a power boost." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, Atticus..." Cherry sighed, slightly rolling her eyes.

"This is the best soup I've ever had." Patch smiled.

"Oh, well, enjoy." Mrs. Potts smiled.

* * *

Cogsworth was now coming to the Beast to announce to him that dinner was served. After finishing their bowls of soup, Patch and Atticus decided to see how Cogsworth was doing.

"Oh, hello, boys." Cogsworth smiled to them.

"Hey, Cogsworth." Atticus and Patch smiled.

"May I help you?" Cogsworth asked as he was about to go into the Beast's room.

"We just wanted to see if we could come along." Patch said, using his puppy dog eyes in case Cogsworth said no.

"Um, well, I guess you could..." Cogsworth shrugged. "I see no harm in that."

"Thanks, Cogsworth." Atticus smiled.

Cogsworth smiled back.

* * *

The Beast was with a moving quill as he was making out a letter. "And send twenty cords of wood to the castle. Send it now because..."

"Because you say so," the quill replied. "Yes, that's it! No... No. No. Wait. Wait. Ah. Because you need it."

Patch listened in through the door to find out if now was a good time.

"Yes, because I need it," the Beast said to the quill, finishing the letter. "Sincerely and so forth."

Patch soon knocked on the door the only way any normal dog could.

The Beast turned to the door. "Hello?"

Patch opened the door with a smile. "Good evening, sir." he then bowed to the Beast.

"Oh, good evening, Patch." The Beast said.

"What were you doing?" Patch asked curiously.

"Sending a letter out," the Beast said as the paper folded up into a scroll and was wrepped up as the living stack up paper stood up beside the quill.

"Witherspoon!" the paper called out.

A pigeon flew into the castle window and came to the quill and paper and gave them a salute.

"You know the way!" the paper called out as the pigeon took the paper and flew off.

"Um, sir, we just wanted to inform you that dinner is ready." Cogsworth said as he and Atticus came in.

"Dinner is served, a meal exquisite in every detail as is our company. " Lumiere jumped up.

"She makes me nervous, guys," the Beast said, referring to Belle. "Why is that?"

"You are in love." Atticus said.

"Yes, yes," Lumiere agreed. "She is a woman."

"Hmm..." the Beast hummed as he thought Atticus was right. "Tell me how to impress her."

"A kiss of zhe hand should serve you well," Lumiere suggested. "Done properly will 'ave a charming affect."

"Really?" Patch asked.

"Oh, yes, yes..." Lumiere agreed.

Cogsworth then left to go fetch Belle and tell her that dinner was ready.

* * *

"Oh, Cherry, how are you this evening?" Belle asked the perky goth.

"Another nightmare..." Cherry shuddered.

"Oh, dear..." Belle frowned.

"Yeah..." Cherry sighed and stared at the floor.

"I've been reading the most wonderful book." Belle then said, hoping a subject change would make things easier on Cherry.

"Well, perhaps you can tell us all about it at dinner," Cogsworth said to her. "Things have been pleasantly tranquil with him of late."

"That's good." Mo said.

"Tranquil?" Belle was surprised by the mantle clock's choice of words.

"Well, I meant only to refer to how well you and his grace have been getting along." Cogsworth replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if tranquil is the right word." Cherry spoke up.

"Same here." Belle agreed.

A book then opened up and spoke to them, using synonyms. "Calm, serene, in a world: Harmonious."

"I guess we really shoudn't be surprised by this." Mo said, referring to the book talking.

"That is a good word," Belle smiled to the enchanted book. "You're a very smart dictionary."

"And who might you be?" Cherry asked.

"Allow me to present myself," the book replied. "Webster, at your service."

"Pleased to meet you." Mo smiled.

"Won't you join us?" Belle invited the book to dinner.

"But of course, for I am, after all, indispensable, irreplaceable, essentially." Webster replied.

"Hmph!" Cogsworth seemed jealous of Webster showing off his intelligence to the peasant girl.

"A simple yes would have worked." Mo said.

* * *

The Beast was pacing nervously in the dining room as he waited for Belle to arrive for their dinner date.

"I'm sure she's on her way." Atticus assured him.

As if on cue, Belle then arrived with the others.

"Mademoiselle, your presence here this evening, warms my heart." the Beast bowed to Belle and kissed her hand after taking it into his large paw.

Belle was surprised by the kind gesture. "Why, thank you."

"He must have taken some advice from Lumiere." Mo whispered to Cherry.

Cherry nodded in agreement. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts cheered as Belle and the Beast were now going to sit down to have their dinner.

'Nothing could ruin this moment.' Patch thought to himself.

The two then sat down to have their dinner.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch already ate, they were welcome to watch if they wanted to or do whatever they wanted to fill their time. Belle was then talking about the story she was reading which happened to be about Cinderella.

"How is there a story about Cinderella here?" Atticus whispered to Cherry.

Cherry opened her mouth, then closed it before having a major meltdown. "Paradox! Paradox! Paradox!"

"Okay, Cherry, calm down." Mo said.

Cherry hyperventilated and looked like she was going to have a seizure or something. Atticus slapped her across the face.'

"Thanks." Cherry calmed herself down then.

"Good thing that was only half my strength." Atticus said.

"Still hurt." Cherry said.

"Oh, grow up." Atticus mumbled.

* * *

Chandeliera seemed to be overdoing it with her flames which suddenly made the room a little too warm.

"Chandeliera, cool it with the flames." Atticus whispered.

"Yes, you're bright!" Lumiere agreed.

"But of course!" Chandeliera misunderstood what he meant by that. "I'm exceptionally intelligent. Doesn't take a genius to tell you that!"

"Lumiere, could you tell Chandeliera to stop increasing the flames? It's getting a little hot in here." Atticus whispered.

"I'm trying!" Lumiere replied, quietly though so he wouldn't ruin Belle and the Beast's date. "Chandeliera, your light is too bright, you'll spoil the mood!"

"Boil the food?" Chandeliera asked. "Oh, goodness, no, that's the cook's job!"

"But the evil step-mother forbids it, not until her work is finished," Belle continued talking about her latest story. "Isn't that terrible?"

"Maybe Atticus can blow the candles out a bit." Patch whispered.

"Um... Heh..." Atticus felt nervous about that due to how strong he had been lately.

The Beast gripped his collar as he felt a little hot.

"Is something wrong?" Belle noticed that.

"Oh, uh, it's a little warm in here that's all," the Beast replied. "Please continue."

"Quickly, you better blow out the flames before it's too late." Mo whispered.

Atticus then took a breath. Cherry ducked down quickly. Mo and Patch followed afterwards and where then Atticus blew with all his might at the flames on the enchanted chandelier.

"Well, I never!" Chandeliera glared at Atticus. "How could you do that?!"

"Shh!" Lumiere shushed her sharply.

"Please forgive me." Atticus whispered to the enchanted chandelier.

"Hmph!" Chandeliera looked insulted.

The Beast still felt hot. "Open the window." he then demanded to Cogsworth.

"But, your eminence," Cogsworth replied nervously and worriedly. "The air could cause a chill."

"How is he still hot?" Patch whispered.

"Maybe it's his fur." Mo shrugged.

The Beast tried to ignore his heat, then demanded the window to be opened. Cogsworth then opened the window and made a big cold breeze come which made Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch instantly shiver.

"Are you still warm?" Belle asked.

"Mm-hmm..." the Beast nodded.

"The others are getting cold." Belle said as she saw the others shivering from the winter air.

"Well, perhaps they should leave the room." the Beast suggested rather rudely.

"I think that might be for the best." Atticus said.

"That's not very congenial." Belle said to the Beast.

"What?" the Beast was not familiar with that word.

"Congenial," Webster spoke up. "Cordial, pleasant, agreeable, and for a definitive definition-"

"I don't have to be con-con... Well, it's my castle and I make the rules," the Beast glared back at Belle. "It's my castle and I make the rules."

"Maybe we should leave the room." Mo smiled nervously.

Cherry sniffled and then sneezed loudly. "I don't feel so good, guys..."

Belle didn't like the Beast's behavior and decided to spend some time away from him.

"I think maybe we should get to our rooms." Patch said.

The others nodded and went to their rooms for the rest of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry shivered in her sleep. "No... No... Leave me alone..." she tossed and turned as she whimpered slightly. "Go away..."

"Cherry?" Mrs. Potts voice asked.

"No... No..." Cherry moaned in her sleep.

"Cherry, dearest, wake up." Mrs. Potts said.

Cherry eventually woke up, her eyes looked red and puffy again and looked down. "Huh...?" she put her glasses on and saw the kindly teapot. "Oh, Mrs. Potts..."

"You were having a nightmare, luv." Mrs. Potts said.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry replied and flopped her head against her pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Potts offered in hopes that might make the girl feel better.

Cherry sighed. "It was Forte..." she admitted. "Something tells me that he didn't die after Atticus threw his keyboard."

"Well, Atticus did say that Maestro Forte was just knocked out cold." Mrs. Potts said.

"Wh-What if he wakes up and tries to hurt me?" Cherry shivered as she gripped her blanket and sweated nervously.

"Oh, Cherry, you have nothing to worry about," Mrs. Potts soothed. "Besides, Maestro Forte wasn't always like that... I believe the curse just corrupted his heart... We should tell the others."

"No!" Cherry yelped. "We can't let anyone know I have nightmares about Forte, they'll think I'm not as dark as I appear to be!"

"Cherry, if we don't tell them soon, they'll start worrying about you." Mrs. Potts said.

"They don't have to worry about me," Cherry replied. "Besides, I need to grow up! Who has nightmares about pipe organs anyway?!"

"Someone that is scared he might come back for revenge." Mrs. Potts said.

"I'm fine, these nightmares will stop soon..." Cherry told herself.

"I hope so, dear." Mrs. Potts said.

Cherry sniffled.

"Oh, my, you have a nasty cold," Mrs. Potts frowned. "Do you drink tea when you're ill?"

"My mother usually made me warm tea with honey if I felt crummy." Cherry replied, stuffed up.

"I'll make you some tea with honey then." Mrs. Potts said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts..." Cherry replied as she sounded sick now.

Mrs. Potts began to make her way to the kitchen. Cherry coughed and tucked herself back into bed as she sighed softly before going back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus was in his room doing his daily exercises and where he had a feeling that he should check on his best friend. Patch was looking rather glum.

"What's wrong, boy?" Atticus asked.

"Colette doesn't exist yet..." Patch muttered out.

"I'm sorry, boy, I wish I could do something that could bring her here." Atticus said.

"Same.." Patch whimpered.

"I'm gonna go check on Cherry, do you wanna come with?" Atticus offered.

"I dunno..." Patch sounded absolutely miserable.

"Maybe some rest will help you." Atticus said.

"Yeah, sorry, Atticus, but I'm not in the best mood right now." Patch said.

"Get some rest, I'll check in with you later." Atticus pet his puppy gently on the head.

"Thanks, Patch." Atticus smiled.

Atticus smiled back and went to check on his best friend since early childhood. He began to make his way to Cherry's bedroom.

Cherry shivered and whimpered in her sleep. "No... Get away from me... **PLEASE!** "

* * *

Once Atticus heard Cherry's scream, he rushed inside her room. Atticus tried to shake Cherry awake.

"Let go of me!" Cherry cried in her sleep. "Let go!"

"Cherry! Wake up! It's just a nightmare, wake up!" Atticus told her while shaking her.

Cherry eventually woke up and looked a lot worse than she did earlier that night.

"Man, you look a wreck..." Atticus flinched.

"Uh... Must've been talking in my sleep..." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, what's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing, I'm sick..." Cherry went back in her bed and coughed nastily.

"Then I better go make sure Mrs. Potts gets you a nice cup of tea." Atticus said.

"She's already bringing me some..." Cherry shivered, even though she was under two blankets.

Atticus felt her forehead. "Man, you don't look so good...'

Cherry sniffled and coughed.

Soon enough, Mrs. Potts came in with Cherry's treatment. Atticus stepped by to let the teapot inside the room.

"Wake up, luv, time for tea." Mrs. Potts smiled.

Cherry coughed and sat up, accepting the teacup and started to drink it.

"I'll leave you so you can get better." Atticus said to Cherry.

Cherry nodded and blew her nose noisily. Atticus winced and shuddered as he then left the room.

"I hope you get better than Belle, she's not left her room since her meal with the Master." Mrs. Potts comforted the perky goth the best that she could.

"I guess she must be steamed." Cherry sniffled.

"You could say that, dear..." Mrs. Potts soothed. "She sends her best wishes on your health though."

"Thank you." Cherry sniffled again before sipping more tea.

* * *

Atticus was about to go back to his room but he then had a feeling of going to two different rooms one was Mo's room and the other was either Belle's room or the Beast's room. He then sighed. "Ugh... Where to go...?" he then decided to do a quick check on the Beast. "You up?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Atticus?" the Beast asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's me." Atticus said.

"Please come in." The Beast answered.

Atticus walked in with a nervous smile. "Bad date night, huh?"

"She was being impossible..." the Beast growled, referring to Belle of course.

"Well, to be fair, you were kind of being rude and you did look like it was hot in the room even after I blew out the flames on Chandeliera." Atticus said.

"I was being rude?" the Beast slightly growled.

"Well, yeah." Atticus said.

" _She_ was being rude to **_ME_**!" the Beast roared in his face. " **SHE SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO ME!** "

"But she didn't do anything wrong," Atticus said before being pulled by force into the Beast's room. "This is going to be a long visit..." he said to himself.

The Beast soon closed his door and where he forced Atticus into one of his chairs to continue their talk.

"It's kinda your fault, sir..." Atticus said nervously. "I mean, Belle was just trying to be considerate..."

The Beast began to try to think of a good comeback to that.

"Yeah, it is..." Atticus replied. "Do you want me to talk with her for you?"

The Beast looked to him, actually possibly considering that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle was pacing around in her room. She then heard a knocking at her door. The girl grew excited and rushed to he door and opened it, expecting to see the Beast, but looked to see it was actually Atticus.

"Um, Belle, you should apologize to the Beast..." Atticus suggested.'

"You want me to apologize?" Belle walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "To him? ... I suppose I do owe him an apology, for calling him rude, I mean."

"He's, um, waiting to hear your reply." Atticus said.

"I'll do it," Belle replied. "Right after he apologizes to me first."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Atticus sighed.

Belle shrugged innocently and modestly. Atticus groaned as he then left the room.

'Tough day, Atticus?" Madame Armoire, the wardrobe, asked him.

"You have no idea." Atticus groaned before going back to the Beast's room to give him Belle's answer.

Lumiere and Cogsworth watched him go.

* * *

When Atticus gave the Beast the response, well, he wasn't very happy.

"Okay, sir, now relax a second, Belle has considered to say sorry to you, but..." Atticus rubbed his arm.'

"But?" The Beast asked as he sat in his chair.

"You have to apologize first." Atticus smiled nervously.

The Beast then threw him out in very much anger. " **I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE!** " he roared to the boy.

"This just never is easy." Atticus sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The next day..._**

Cherry tossed and turned. "NO! **STAY BACK!** " she then sat up in her bed with her eyes shut, then panted heavily and sweated some more. "Ugh... Not again..." She then heard a knocking at the door. "Come in..." she then replied.

To most of her surprise, the one who entered was Mo.

"Oh... Hey, Mo..." Cherry replied with a small sniffle.

"How're you feeling?" Mo asked.

"Still a little fluish..." Cherry replied.

"I'm sure you'll feel better." Mo said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry bundled down under the covers. "I wanna go home so badly right now."

"Same here." Mo frowned.

Cherry coughed a little.

"Um, any trouble sleeping?" Mo then asked.

"Uh, yeah, I dreamt that my teeth were falling out." Cherry seemed to lie. "Freaky, huh?"

"It was about him again, wasn't it?" Mo asked.

"No, no, my teeth fell out..." Cherry replied, then wiggled a tooth. "See? I'm paranoid..."

Mo began to wait for Cherry to tell the truth.

"How'd you know I was lying?" Cherry asked.

"You just told me." Mo folded her arms smoothly.

Cherry sighed. "I had a nightmare about Forte."

"How many night has this been going on?" Mo asked.

"What's the date?" Cherry asked.

"January 6th." Mo said.

"Christmas night..." Cherry muttered.

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

"I'm sure they'll go away soon..." Cherry replied.

"You know, usually when Angel had a bad dream, we'd talk about it, then they seemed to make her feel better..." Mo suggested. "Maybe if you talk about your bad dreams, they'll stop..."

"No, no, I'm tough, I can handle it on my own." Cherry replied.

"Well okay, but just know that me, Atticus, and Patch are always around if you need us." Mo said.

"Thanks, guys..." Cherry nodded to her.

"I hope Belle and the Beast make up soon too..." Mo said.

"Are they still fighting?" Cherry then asked.

"Yep and where Atticus is like their messenger to each other." Mo said.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry shuddered. "I guess better than Lumiere and Cogsworth."

"You can say that again." Mo said.

Cherry coughed and then took out a tissue and blew her nose.

"You don't sound as bad as the night before, why don't you come out?" Mo suggested.

"Yeah, I think I can walk around now without wanting to vomit." Cherry agreed.

"Great." Mo smiled.

Cherry stretched and helped herself out of bed, but kept the box of tissues just to be on the safe side.

* * *

As the two walked, they ran into Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts as they were staring at the bell jar which kept the enchanted rose.

"I'm beginning to wonder if they'll ever speak to each other again." Mrs. Potts pouted sadly.

"If she does not love him before the last petal falls, we will all be enchanted forever." Lumiere sounded unfortunate as well.

"I say we give it more time." Cogsworth suggested.

"I agree." Mo said.

"Easy for a clock to say." Lumiere said as he they saw Cherry and Mo were there.

"Oh, Cherry, how are you feeling today?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"A little better..." Cherry replied as she didn't sound as sick as she used to.

"That's a relief." Mrs. Potts said.

"What's going on in here?" Cherry then asked.

"Belle and the Master's feud..." Cogsworth sighed.

"There's certainly no point in fretting about it here." Mrs. Potts shook her head as another petal fell from the rose.

"There's gotta be a way for them to stop this feud." Mo said.

Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth then left the West Wing with the two human girls.

Cherry and Mo then noticed the book, the paper, and the quill who looked determined to help.

"Would you like to help as well?" Mo asked the book, paper, and quill.

"It is up to us!" the quill spoke up. "We must act now and fast! So..." he then looked to the book and paper behind him. "Any ideas?"

"Well, the boss ought to apologize." the paper spoke up.

"In a word, yes," Webster agreed. "But we can't do it for him."

"Indeed." The paper said.

"What to do about them though?" Cherry wondered.

"I don't know either." Mo said.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Cherry asked. "We've already met Webster."

"I am LePlume." the quill introduced.

"And I am Crane!" the paper smiled.

"Crane?" Mo asked, confused.

"Yes?" Crane replied.

"Why were you named after a bird?" Mo asked.

"Ask my parents?" Crane would shrug if he had shoulders.

Mo shrugged back. "Well, what're we gonna do about Belle and the Beast?"

"Write a letter to Belle to make it seem like the Beast apologized so they'll kiss and make up?" Cherry suggested.

"We should go see if Atticus likes that idea." Mo said.

"I think I saw him in the library," Cherry suggested. "You know how much Atticus likes to read."

"Was he exercising while reading? Because you know how he also loves to exercise." Mo said.

"Come on, let's try the library." Cherry walked that way anyway.

* * *

And where both Cherry and Mo were right Atticus was in the library, reading, but he was doing it while exercising. Crane, LePlume, and Webster went with the girls.

"Wow, he sure does like to exercise." Crane said once he saw Atticus exercise while reading.

"Um... Atticus!" Mo called before clearing her throat as her voice sounded slightly squeaky. "Atticus!" she then tried again.

"Yeah, Mo?" Atticus asked, stopping his weight-lifting or in this case, book-lifting.

"Um, we have a solution about Belle and the Beast," Mo spoke up. "We're going to write a letter to Belle to make it seem like the Beast apologizes to her first, so then, she'll apologize to him and they'll make up and be friends again."

"Big problem with that." Atticus said, already seeing the problem with that.

"And that problem would be?" Cherry asked.

"What is she mentions about the apology letter?" Atticus asked, making it obvious.

"Oh, come on, it's not like that'll happen..." Cherry shrugged off.

"Someone who has a lot of rotten bad luck sure sounds sure of this plan..." Atticus glanced at his best friend.

"Ah, relax, Atticus, you worry too much." Cherry replied. "I keep tellin' ya to get a real hobby outside of acting like a detective, this isn't Dick Tracy, ya know."

"Okay, fine, go ahead with this plan of yours." Atticus said.

"It's gonna work." Cherry smirked.

"10 bucks says it doesn't." Atticus smirked back.

Cherry stuck her tongue out. "If you're 'ascared', I'll give it to Belle myself then!"

"Ascared?" Mo asked.

"Shut up, Monique." Cherry mumbled.

" **WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!** " Mo growled before lunging out for the perky goth.

"Wow, she really doesn't like her full name being mentioned." Crane said.

"Nope." Atticus knew all about that.

"Shall we get this over with or what?" LePlume asked.

"Come on then..." Cherry walked over, slightly beat up due to calling Mo by 'Monique'.

"Remind me to never call Mo by her full name." Cogsworth said.

"Noted." Atticus nodded to him.

* * *

After that, Crane, LePlume, and Webster began to write out a letter for Belle and would make it seem like it came from the Beast himself as Lumiere seemed to be avoiding Chandeliera.

"Lumiere, why are you avoiding Chandeliera?" Patch asked, coming into the room after his nap.

"Oh, it's a long story..." Lumiere replied. "I'm not sure if you're old enough to understand."

"Try me." Patch said.

"I zhink she might be mad at me..." Lumiere admitted. "We kind of blustered with each ozher during zhe Master's dinner with Belle."

"Yikes!" Patch said.

"Uh, yes..." Lumiere agreed nervously.

"Well, I'm sure it'll blow over." Patch said.

"No pun intended..." Lumiere muttered, remembering how Atticus blew out the chandelier's flames.

"Trust me, I know about love myself..." Patch sighed as he felt a little sad again. "My one true love is gone and I may never see her again, I can't even hear her beautiful bark ever again..."

"There is a way for you to see her." Lumiere said before leading him to the Beast's room.

"There is...?" Patch followed the candelabra, though nervous since they were going to the Beast's room.

* * *

The moment they went inside, Lumiere tried to reach up for a handheld mirror. Patch looked curious.

"Zhis is zhe enchanted mirror, it's zhe Master's way to see zhe outside world," Lumiere explained to the puppy. "It'll show you anyzhing or anyone you'd like to see, just as long as you tell it."

Patch soon helped Lumiere to get the enchanted mirror so the Dalmatian pup could use it.

"How do I use it?" he then asked.

"Just tell it who you'd like to see." Lumiere prompted.

Patch looked into the mirror to see his own reflection at first. "I'd like to see Colette, please."

The enchanted mirror soon glowed and then showed a cocker spaniel puppy. Patch flinched at the bright light, but took another look.

* * *

 _Colette came into the living room of the Brown house and got into her basket and sighed as she felt empty and alone._

 _ **"Don't worry, dear; I'm sure Patch, Mo, Atticus, and Cherry will show up."** Lady assured her._

 _ **"But how could Patch leave without telling me?"** Colette sounded heartbroken. **"He'd never do that..."**_

 _ **"I know, dear, it's okay..."** Lady tried to cheer her daughter up._

 _ **"Unless... He doesn't love me anymore..."** Colette sniffled. **"Or... He never did..."**_

"No, Colette, that's not true! I do love you I love you with all my heart!" Patch called out.

 _Unfortunately, Colette could not hear Patch._

 _ **"Don't worry, dear, I'm sure he'll turn up..."** Lady tried to soothe Colette._

"Colette!" Patch called out.

 _Colette then suddenly got up as if she heard something. **"Mother, do you hear that?"**_

 _ **"Hear what?"** Lady didn't hear anything._

 _ **"It's Patch!"** Colette replied. **"He's out there!"**_

 _ **"Oh, Colette, you must be listening with your heart."** Lady suggested._

 _ **"You're right and it's telling me that he's out there and he still loves me."** Colette smiled._

 _ **"I may not hear Patch myself, but I know he's out there somewhere and he can't wait to see you again."** Lady smiled back._

"You have no idea..." Patch sighed about that statement.

The enchanted mirror soon showed Patch's reflection again.

"Don't worry, Colette, I'll be back soon..." Patch sniffled.

"You are truly in love, young pup." Lumiere said.

"Are you kidding?" Patch smiled dreamily then. "Colette rocks my whole world!"

"I take it that is a saying from where you, Atticus, Mo, and Cerise are from." Lumiere said.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Patch smiled bashfully. "It's a very good thing... I heard Hilda say it to Drell..." he then mumbled under his breath.

"By any chance, would it be Hilda Spellman?" Lumiere asked.

Patch did a double take. "You know Hilda Spellman, sir?"

"Yes, she comes here and stays for visits quite often." Lumiere smiled.

"Really?" Patch replied.

"'Ow do you know her?" Lumiere asked.

"Uh, long story..." Patch said. "I guess she wasn't the one for your master to break the spell, huh?" he then asked since everyone was still enchanted furniture, then thought about it. "Or, um, did she visit before then?"

"Yes, she did." Lumiere said.

"Fascinating..." Patch replied.

"We 'ave not seen in 'er in oh-so long..." Lumiere replied. "I always zhought she would wed the Master on his eighteenth birthday, she was always trying to fix her brozher Edward up with a soulmate of his own."

"So romantic." Patch said.

Lumiere chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you could say zhat... 'Ow do you know 'Ilda anyway?"

"You mean you don't know she's a witch?" Patch asked before covering his muzzle with his paw as he had accidentally revealed that.

"Oui, I do." Lumiere said.

"Phew..." Patch looked relieved that he didn't spill the beans about Hilda's family secret which would put the entire Spellman family in jeopardy.

"But zhat is a story for anozher day, mon ami." Lumiere smiled to the puppy.

"Thank you so much for letting me see Colette..." Patch smiled back.

"You are welcome, mon ami." Lumiere smiled.

Patch smiled back and decided to go another way for now, feeling a lot better now. Lumiere then thought about his experience with Patch and wondered if he should make up with Chandeliera.


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Potts and Chip came with Cherry and Mo to see Belle and give her a drink to hopefully take her mind off things for a little while. Witherspoon flew in through the window with a letter in his talons. Mo and Cherry then shushed each other as they knew very well where the letter actually came from.

"A message for you Belle." Witherspoon said.

"Heavens!" Mrs. Potts looked surprised.

"WItherspoon has a message for you, Belle." Cherry translated the cooing pigeon.

"Oh, a letter?" Belle took it in surprise. "Who could it be from?"

"I haven't the foggiest." Mrs. Potts shook her head.

"Witherspoon," Cogsworth walked in with Lumiere. "It came from within the castle."

"Must be from zhe Master." Lumiere suggested.

"Maybe it's an apology letter." Patch said.

Belle opened up the letter and read it to herself. Once she finished, she gave a joyful smile to her friends. "It is from him!" she happily announced. "The trouble between us is over." she then stood up and went to go make up with the Beast.

"Nothing could go wrong." Patch smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Beast's room as he seemed to now be exercising with Atticus who told him that sometimes exercising and weight lifting helped get rid of some stress with that and meditating. Belle came into the room.

"Belle?" the Beast looked over.

"No, dont' say a word, it's my turn to speak," Belle said to him. "I'm here to apologize."

"You... Are...?" the Beast asked in surprise.

"Your graciousness has put me to shame," Belle replied. "I'm really sorry that it took me so long. I want you to know that I never meant to call you a fool, I'm the one who's been foolish, stubborn, and petty, I'm willing to forgive."

The Beast then smiled and held out his arms for her. "I'm so happy you came."

"Then you forgive me?" Belle took his paws.

"Of course." the Beast smiled back.

 _'Would you look at that? I was wrong, looks like Cherry's plan actually did work.'_ Atticus thought to himself while lifting up a weight.

* * *

That night, Belle and the Beast decided to sit by the fireplace. Belle was reading her Cinderella storybook while the Beast was eating, but he was being rather noisy during her reading, but she did her best to tune him out as she read about Cinderella making it to the ball thanks to help from her Fairy Godmother.

"He's being noisy now?" Patch whispered to Atticus as they secretly watched.

"Those nuts are a bit distracting..." Atticus had to admit. "Hopefully Belle doesn't mind."

Cogsworth and Lumiere also watched as they stood on top of the fireplace.

"Do you like it so far?" Belle asked the Beast as she took a break from the book for a moment.

"Yes, keep reading." the Beast replied.

Belle then continued until the crunching seemed to be getting louder.

"Okay, that's distracting." Patch said.

"If I eat with Cherry when she isn't, she gets testy," Atticus said to Patch. "It drives her crazy."

"I'm sorry, it's hard to read while you eat those." Belle closed her book.

"But they're my favorite." the Beast pouted.

"I can read later if you like." Belle offered.

"Oh, no, I have a feeling they might have another argument." Atticus whispered.

"Me too." Patch shivered slightly.

"Are you leaving?" the Beast asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I just can't eat while you're eating," Belle replied. "Of course, you could just eat them later."

The others looked nervous and overwhelmed sicne the Beast grew dead silent for a moment.

"Very well." the Beast finally said.

The others then sighed in relief.

"Never mind, there's no fighting this time." Atticus sighed.

The Beast put his bowl down next to Mrs. Potts and the teacups.

"I must say, His Highness is most considerate this evening." Cogsworth smiled.

"Not at all." the Beast smiled shyly.

"And 'is temper is so controlled." Lumiere included.

"Thank you." The Beast nodded to him.

"We wouldn't want you to write another letter of apology, now would we?" Cogsworth then asked which made Crane, LePlume, Webster, and Cherry very nervous.

"And Cogsworth just ruined it." Atticus groaned quietly.

"Of course he did." Patch face-pawed.

"What letter?" the Beast growled slightly.

Crane, LePlume, Webster, and Cherry rushed out. Mrs. Potts saw that and decided she would have a word with them.

"I was merely referring to your letter to Belle, Master," Cogsworth explained, not knowing it was a secret. "And I must say, never have I heard of an apology so etiquette written-"

"I wrote no such letter!" the Beast growled at the mantle clock.

"Looks like you were right about the plan." Mo whispered to Atticus.

"Someone wanna owe me money?" Atticus asked jokingly.

"I don't understand," Belle came up to the Beast. "Are you taking back your apology?"

" **IT WASN'T MY LETTER!** " the Beast roared to her.

"But I have it!"

" **SHOW IT TO ME!"**

"If you insist, it's in my room!"

* * *

With that, they left to Belle's room so she could show the letter to him. Mrs. Potts was now going to find the others who ran away in fear.

"Atticus was right." Cherry groaned.

"Webster, for goodness sake, come down here!" Mrs. Potts called to the bookshelf to show the dictionary had been hiding in there, then turned to the others such as the quill hiding in a desk plant. "LePlume, surely you can do better than that... And Crane? You're much too short to be a map! Come over here!"

Cherry poked her head out from underneath the desk in the room. "Hey, Mrs. Potts..."

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Potts said.

"What's going on?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"I just want you to know that I knew of your scheme all along, all of you," Mrs. Potts sounded firm. "You're in hot water, I suggest you four confess to what you've done. Unless the truth is revealed, the Master and Belle will forever eye each other with distrust."

"I agree." Atticus said.

"Hey, Atticus..." Cherry rubbed her arm. "You here to rub it in my face?"

"No." Atticus said.

"I didn't think so, even if you were my brother for seven years..." Cherry smirked slightly.

"I came here for you to pay up." Atticus smirked.

"Excuse moi?" Cherry replied in a nearly authentic French accent.

"You remember the bet you made with him?" Mo asked.

"I was joking!" Cherry replied.

"Ohh!" Mo said, now understanding.

"Were you?" Atticus asked his best friend.

Cherry smiled nervously. "Um, well..."

"Come on, pay up." Atticus smirked.

"Guess what?" Cherry smiled nervously. "I'm broke!"

"Would you rather do something for Atticus's amusement?" Mo asked.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

"Be his slave or help him with his exercises?" Patch smirked.

"The humans are talking..." Cherry said through her teeth to the puppy, then shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen with being Atticus's slave? He wouldn't hurt me."

"No, but it'll be like Drell does to Skippy, but not as bad." Atticus said.

"How so?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Atticus smirked.

Cherry did a double take.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

"There!" Belle forced the letter into the Beast's hand in her room. "Written on your stationary!"

"In my pen?" the Beast glared, crumbling up the letter. "It's a forgery!"

They soon heard a knocking at the door before anything else could be said. The others turned to the door as three familiar objects came into the room. Webster then shoved LePlume over which made the quill stick in the middle of the floor.

"Uh, Master, we have a confession to make," LePlume spoke up. "Zhe letter was a... Umm..."

"Fraud, counterfeit, a sham, fake, a forgery," Webster admitted. "I worded it."

"Yes, thank you." LePlume glared at the book for interrupting him.

Crane and Webster then began to run away. The Beast got on all fours and started to chase after the three of them. Atticus sighed as he saw this coming and where he knew what he had to do to stop this chase.

"At least I'm off the hook?" Cherry shrugged with a nervous smile.

"Don't think I'm gonna be finished with you." Atticus said before going to stop the Beast.

Cherry watched him as he went off.

* * *

The book, quill, and paper ran off in fear as the Beast chased them out, but was soon stopped by Atticus.

"Atticus!" the Beast snarled to the boy.

"Listen, I know what they did was wrong, but calm down; I'm sure that they won't do it again." Atticus said while holding the Beast back.

"This doesn't concern you." the Beast snarled to him.

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean I have to stand around and watch you chase them out." Atticus glared.

" **GET OFF!** " the Beast roared.

" **NO!** " Atticus roared back.

"Are they gonna fight?" Patch asked a bit concerned.

"Looks like it..." Mo looked back to him in the same concern.

And where they both were right as Atticus and the Beast were now going to have a fight.

"Atticus, I dont' wanna have to hurt you..." the Beast glared at the boy.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you..." Atticus glared back.

The Beast roared. "They deserve this punishment, I hereby banish them forever!"

"They were only trying to help!" Atticus roared back.

"Maybe you'd like to join them..." the Beast snarled.

"If you had just apologized to Belle for your rude actions, then they wouldn't have forged that letter!" Atticus roared.

"She's supposed to apologize to me!" the Beast grabbed Atticus.

"Why should she apologize when you were being rude?!" Atticus glared.

"She started it..." the Beast scoffed.

"You're acting like a child!" Atticus retorted.

"How am I acting like a child?!" The Beast glared before seeing dark crystals start rising.

" **YOU REFUSE TO LISTEN TO REASON!** " Atticus nearly exclaimed.

The dark crystals then expanded and became bigger.

"What are those?" the Beast asked as he noticed the crystals then.

"Oh, no, not again." Cherry said, worried.

"What's going on, Cherry?!" Mo rushed over.

"Dark crystals!" Cherry yelped out of fear.

"Oh, no, not again." Mo said.

"That's what I said!" Cherry bit her nails nervously.

"Wait, you mean this has happened before?" The Beast asked.

"Um, well..." Cherry smiled nervously. "Kinda..."

"Well, why is this happening?" The Beast asked.

"Umm... Well... How do I explain this?" Cherry sounded anxious.

"It happens when he gets angry, sad, or upset." Mo said.

"Uh, yeah..." Cherry replied. "Mostly angry of course that I've seen..."

"We have to calm him down or else his crystals will continue to expand." Patch said.

"What harm can these crystals do?" the Beast asked.

One of the dark crystals soon went through one of the walls while another broke a window as it expanded outside.

Cherry screamed and ran down the hall. "My nightmares are becoming a horrifying reality!"

"Well, that just happened," Patch said. "Beast, please apologize to Belle."

"But it's her-" the Beast argued.

"I don't care who started it, I say **END IT!** " Mo firmly replied.

The Beast would have argued, but he could see that things were getting worse as the dark crystals continued to expand around the castle. Mo looked very firm like a very strict mother angered with her children for fighting.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll apologize!" The Beast told them.

"Thank you." Mo folded her arms with a satisfied smirk.

The Beast began to make his way to Belle and apologize to her.

* * *

"I just wish we could make up," Belle said sadly to Cherry as it was just them with Mrs. Potts. "Because, deep down, he has a good heart. It's us that let things get out of hand, you and those other three are the ones who suffered the most. Please, forgive me?"

"I will, Belle, just please end this madness." Cherry replied.

Belle was soon encountered by the Beast.

"If only I could've said those same words to him..." Belle sighed.

"Well, maybe you can say those words to him right now?" Cherry suggested.

"How would I get his attention though?" Belle frowned. "We may never speak to each other again.

"I'd be wrong about that." Cherry said as she turned her around to show that the Beast had come over to talk.

Belle looked to see him. Cherry dashed away and hid behind a wall so the two could talk.

"I have something to say." the Beast told Belle, rather firm, but had a gentle tone in his voice.

"Um, I think I'll leave you two alone." Cherry said, leaving the room.

"I've been difficult," the Beast continued his apology. "And... And... I'm sorry... Please, forgive me."

"I forgive you," Belle replied.

"And Cherry?" the Beast called for the leaving perky goth.

Cherry gulped and turned to him.

"Will you forgive me too?" the Beast then asked her.

"Oh, um, sure..." Cherry replied.

The dark crystals soon started to disappear.

"That was so easy," the Beast smiled once he made up officially with Belle. "I think I'm happy now!"

"Oh, um, sir, I think you should say sorry to Atticus before you do anything else." Cherry suggested.

The Beast was about to argue, but he decided that would be best.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Cherry replied smugly. "I'm a woman."

"I'm happier than I can remember," the Beast replied and flashed a smile to Belle and Cherry before going to see Atticus.

Atticus began to try to calm down.

"Um, Atticus?" the Beast came to the boy. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yes, Beast?" Atticus asked.

"Um... I'm sorry about that fight we had." the Beast said softly. "I was wrong... And I humbly beg for your forgiveness."

"I forgive you and I'm sorry for fighting with you, it's just that I didn't want Webster, LePlume, or Crane to be banished from the castle out in the cold." Atticus said as the dark crystals started to shrink and disappear.

"Have they gone far?" the Beast then asked, feeling guilty about that.

"Let's hope that they haven't." Atticus said.

* * *

They then heard someone scratch on the outside of the front doors like a pet was wanting in. The Beast then went to find Webster, Crane, and LePlume to make up with them. Mo was already closer to the door and decided to answer it. And where she saw Patch with the three enchanted objects to keep them company until the Beast would come out to apologize.

"Oh, my, you were all thrown out?" Mo asked in worry.

"I-I-I w-w-was k-k-keeping th-th-them c-c-company." Patch shivered.

"That was very nice of you, Patch." Mo smiled.

Patch smiled as his teeth chattered.

"Come on, let's get you all inside by the fire before you freeze." Mo picked them all up into her arms to take them by the fireplace.

"L-L-Let's hope th-the master won't be furious." Webster shivered.

"I-I-I-I know I'd be..." LePlume sounded the most scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Mo wrapped the four around a blanket and had them placed in front of the warm and crackling fireplace.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Thanks, Mo." Patch shivered while smiling.

The others then said their thanks.

The Beast came to see them. "Mind if I have a word with them alone?"

"You can try," Mo replied. "They're pretty cold."

The Beast could see that as he saw the three enchanted objects and Dalmatian puppy shiver from the cold.

"You guys could use some tea and soup." Mo suggested to the shivering cold ones.

"Agreed." Patch, Webster, LePlume, and Crane nodded while shivering.

The Beast came to them. The enchanted objects looked up and shivered in fear to him.

"Um, guys?" the Beast said to them. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you guys. I hope you can forgive me."

Patch smiled at the Beast, happy that he was learning about forgiveness. The others then nodded to show that they would forgive him. The Beast then smiled as he felt a whole lot better about saying sorry and learning a true lesson. Lumiere then felt inspired to go make things up with Chandeliera as he was the only one left to say sorry to someone. Atticus came over to Lumiere and helped him get to Chandeliera.

* * *

Chandeliera sniffled and a tear drop put out the last flame on her candles.

"You're in for a treat, Ms. Chandeliera." Atticus smiled up to the chandelier.

"Oh, you don't say." Chandeliera replied.

Atticus soon showed Lumiere to her to cheer her up.

"Lumiere?" Chandeliera looked down.

Atticus soon placed Lumiere on the table and lowered Chandeliera a bit so she could hear what the candle had to say. "When you guys are done, Patch, Crane, LePlume, and Webster would like to talk about their adventure in the forest." he then said with a smile to the two.

Lumiere and Chandeliera both nodded agreeing. Atticus smiled to them and allowed them to make up in their own way, but hid away to overhear to see if it would work out between the two.

"Don't tell me," Lumiere turned away at first. "You've come down to 'ear better."

"No, Lumiere," Chandeliera replied. "I have not."

"So, you admit it!" Lumiere glared. "You lower yourself to burn brighter!"

"Yes, but I lower myself to become more closer." Chandeliera flashed him a smile.

Atticus was happy, they were having a good conversation. This story was wrapping up nicely for everyone. After Patch's, LePlume's, Crane's, and Webster's story, everything was back to normal.

* * *

We are then shown a paper with a crayon drawing of the four together.

"So glad that Papa is very forgiving these days." Gabrielle smiled.

"Yeah." Felicity nodded in agreement with a smile back.

"And where he seems to be keeping up with his exercises while still having time to be with Aunt Belle." Estelle said.

"Mm-hmm." Akito smiled to that.

"Yes, a very well lesson and Lumiere and Chandeliera work really well together," Mrs. Potts smiled to the children. "In A Perfect World. It just goes to show you, every problem has a solution, and sometimes, the solution is just a single word."

"Yep." The Fudo siblings smiled back.

"We'll never forget that, Mama." Chip nodded to his mother. "Like when Lumiere nearly forgot his and Babette's anniversary."

"I sense another story is coming on." Akito smiled.

"Oh, you wanna hear that one?" Chip asked them.

"It sounds like a love story," Jenny smiled, putting her hands together. "I love love stories~..."

"Please tell us." Vincent said.

"Well, it was just another lazy week in the castle," Mrs. Potts prompted. "The curse was still in tact, but the winter didn't keep everyone down, especially a certain feather duster..."

* * *

Flashback goes to the castle with the feather duster happily sweeping around like it was the best day of her life.

"Mademoiselle, are you all right?" LePlume asked her. "You seem to have sweeping fever!"

"Somezhings aren't always as zhey seem," Babette replied. "For I am dizzy vith love!"

"Ooh, any specific reason?" Mo smiled as she came into the room.

LePlume sniffled and sneezed some ink from the dust which landed onto Cogsworth.

"Madame, do you know vhat day tomorrow is?" Babette prompted the tomboy.

"Uh, Saturday?" Mo shrugged.

"A Saturday unlike any ozher," Babette sighed as she continued to dust with a dreamy look in her eyes. "For it is zhe fifzh anniversary of my first date vith mon cher: Lumiere~..." she then gasped in worry. "But I have a problem! Surely he has marvelous plans for our evening..."

"I'm sure too." Mo smiled.

"Should I dust my feazhers?" Babette looked down to her feathers to see if she should do anything special for her and Lumiere's anniversary. "He vill take me to a moonlight serenade, or perhaps a quiet dinner for two... Vhat do you zhink, Mademoiselle?"

"I think you should go and find out yourself." Mo said.

Babette looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I should talk to him for you?" Mo offered. "I know a little bit about love."

"Vell, alright." Babette said.

Mo smiled to her.

* * *

Cherry was pacing around in her bedroom. "No more nightmares, no more nightmares, no more nightmares." she tried to tell herself.

"Are you alright?" Patch asked.

Cherry let out a scream. Patch knew something was wrong now since Cherry was terrified.

"Oh, sorry, you scared me..." Cherry looked back to him, she had dark circles under her eyes now.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Your eyes..." Patch pointed to his own, gesturing with his paw.

"Oh... Yeah..." Cherry shrugged.

"You need more sleep." Patch said.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"What's keeping you up at night anyway?" Patch asked.

"Uhh..." Cherry looked around, then looked up in a branch to see a tweeting bird, then pointed to the window to cover up her real reason for being sleep deprived. "Birds."

"Don't try to change the subject." Patch said.

"Birds, they keep me up at night, oh the endless chirping..." Cherry put her hands to her ears in dismay.

"Seriously?" Patch asked.

"Yeah..." Cherry sat on the end of her bed. "Now, shoo, shoo, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Good you need it." Patch said.

Cherry nodded to him.

"Cherry, what kind of things do you dream about?" Patch then asked curiously out of the blue.

"Why?!" Cherry panicked. "What have you heard?!"

"Nothing, I'm just curious." Patch said.

"Oh, um... Stuff..." Cherry shrugged.

Patch narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Cherry flopped back on her bed and snored loudly, pretending to be asleep like when Rainbow Dash wanted to hide her loved hobby of reading books for the first time.

"I know that you are still awake; I've watched every My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode and I know that you are only pretending to be asleep." Patch said.

Cherry kept snoring loudly.

Patch sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, good night, Cherry..." he then walked off, letting her 'sleep'.

Cherry then kept her eyes open after the door was shut. "Why am I having these horrible nightmares?" she asked herself in misery.


	7. Chapter 7

There was soon a knocking at the front doors.

"Who could that be?" Belle wondered as she was passing Mo talking with Lumiere about his and Babette's anniversary.

"I'll get it!" Atticus called out rushing to the doors, having a feeling someone he knew in a good way was there.

Belle then smiled and continued her way.

"Hello?" Atticus opened the doors to see who could be at the castle at this time of day.

And where he saw a familiar Spellman witch making him smile.

"Hilda." Atticus smiled.

"Uh, have we met?" the woman asked, she didn't seem to have changed that much, aside from her clothes of course.

This caused Atticus to go face-palm, he should have remembered that this was the past only for him then to hear a giggle from Hilda as if she was kidding around.

"Wait... Hildegard Antoinette Spellman, do you know who I am?" Atticus folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"Hey, cool it with the Hildegard Antoinette stuff!" Hilda glared slightly.

"Sorry, sorry." Atticus said.

"And yes, Atticus, I know who you are," Hilda giggled. "I had a feeling you and the others would soon end up here one of these days."

"So, witches know all about time travel?" Atticus asked.

"Yes," Hilda replied. "Of course, you need permission in order to have a time based spell."

"How'd you get permission?" Atticus asked, remembering when Sabrina asked to turn back time after she first found out she was a witch.

Hilda sighed as she thought back. "Let's just say I owe a certain someone dinner and dancing."

"Let me guess, Drell, right?" Atticus smirked.

"You got that right," Drell said behind him, startling the strong Wiccan as he got punched in the stomach due to reflects. "Ow..." he groaned and fell to his knees in the snow. "I totally deserved that..." he then fell back and held himself.

"Oh, Drelly..." Hilda sighed to her husband.

"Drelly needs sweet lovin' therapy..." Drell put his hands together and pouted to her with puppy dog eyes.

"I am so sorry about that, Drell, but you should never do that to someone that has reflexes." Atticus said, arms folded.

"I'll make a note of that." Drell groaned.

Hilda patted Drell on his head, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, my poor Drell~..."

Drell purred lustfully with a cheeky smirk to her with a wink.

"So, anyways, why are you two here?" Atticus asked.

"Why do you think? To get you and the others out of here." Drell said.

"But we are gonna get out of here," Atticus explained. "As soon as Belle and the Beast officially fall in love, the spell will break, and then everybody will become human again."

"You do realize that you are stronger than him and can get yourselves free whenever you want, right?" Drell asked.

"We already promised the Beast that we wouldn't leave." Atticus said.

"You did?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, after we traded places with Belle's father to save him, we promised the Beast that we would stay here forever," Atticus explained. "We gave our word... He got pretty mad at us when we came into the Black Forest, we're just lucky that he forgave us after that since it was Christmas."

"Well, then we can at least keep you company." Drell said.

"I dunno..." Atticus was a little nervous about that.

"Atticus, I visit here all the time, I'm practically one of the family," Hilda smiled innocently. "Trust me, I'm practically invisible around here!"

"Well, I guess it'll be okay..." Atticus let them inside. "Oh, and Drell, you shouldn't go anywhere near Cherry for a while, she's been having bad dreams lately."

"What about?" Drell asked.

"She won't say." Atticus shrugged.

"Well I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Drell said.

"Drell... What're you up to?" Hilda asked.

Drell giggled and went to find Cherry.

"Drell, please, she's suffering enough!" Atticus called, then sighed. "Seriously, Hilda, what do you see in that guy?"

"He makes me laugh..." Hilda batted her eyelashes.

"You go and do whatever you usually do here; I'm going to go make sure Drell doesn't scare Cherry." Atticus said.

Hilda nodded and went her own way to meet the castle staff.

Atticus then went to follow after Drell. "Oh, you better not torment _my_ best friend!" he growled seriously.

* * *

Drell took out his wand as Cherry was seriously napping this time and decided to see what her nightmares were all about. Atticus was about to tackle Drell and stop him from torturing Cherry but then see that Drell was only using his magic to see what Cherry's nightmare was and so he decided to join in to see what it was too.

"Okay, Atticus, I know this looks bad, but I swear, this is charity work..." Drell put his hand up in defense.

"No, please continue, I would like to see what Cherry's nightmare is about." Atticus said.

"You're coming with?" Drell asked.

"Yes, please, Cherry is my best friend..." Atticus replied.

Drell then nodded, he put his arm around Atticus and waved his wand which made them disappear and then enter into Cherry's deepest subconscious. And where they were about to see what was frightening Cherry.

* * *

"So, Lumiere, what seems to be the trouble?" Hilda asked the candelabra after she met and greeted him with Mo who was surprised to see the witch woman in the eighteenth century, though it should be expected since she was 600 years old.

"Erm, uh, Mo just reminded me of mine and Babette's anniversary, I mean, of course I remember!" Lumiere sounded nervous. "I mean, the first anniversary of our second date... Is uhh... 'Ow's Tuesday sound?"

"The fifth anniversary of your first date is Saturday," Mo reminded him. "You forgot your own anniversary?!" she then glared at the candelabra.

"Sacre bleu!" Lumiere panicked. "I am, as zhey say, in hot water!"

"She may be expecting something special..." Hilda folded her arms. "After all, I'm the one who set you guys up!"

"And you better think of something quick." Mo said.

"But of course!" Lumiere smiled before dashing off. "I'll be back!" he then collected flowers in the dining room, took a bath in the dish washing tub, and dried himself with a polish and wondered what he could tell his one true love.

"Need some help?" Mo asked.

"What should I tell her?" Lumiere sounded worried. "I should have a speech!"

"I don't think a whole speech is necessary..." Mo replied.

"Oh, but I must zhink of somezhing romantic to say to her." Lumiere said.

"Come on, it's not that hard, we'll give you some time to think about it and get back to you on it." Hilda suggested.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

Lumiere agreed, then decided to go in the study to write something romantic and sweet for his beloved Babette.

'I have a good feeling about this.' Mo thought to herself.

Hilda smiled.

"So, Hilda, what brings you to the castle?" Mo asked the witch woman.

"Uh, just visiting some old friends like Prince Adam." Hilda smiled.

"Prince Adam...?" Mo asked, not knowing who that was for a moment, then put it together. "Oh, you mean the Beast!"

"Mm-hmm..." Hilda nodded.

"So, that's his name." Mo smiled.

"Oh, you never knew that, dear?" Hilda asked.

"Uh, no one ever told us," Mo chuckled sheepishly. "We call him the Beast though."

"And he doesn't seem to mind it?" Hilda asked.

"Nope." Mo shook her head.

"Guess it's kinda fitting..." Hilda shrugged.

"Um, Hilda, do you know anything about the Enchantress?" Mo asked.

"Oh, you mean Circe?" Hilda sighed. "I know she means well, but it was kind of wrong of her to turn Adam into a monster... It's not his fault his parents died when he was young and he just missed them."

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

"You never heard the story behind the curse, have you?" Hilda asked.

"No." Mo shook her head.

"I didn't think you did..." Hilda sighed. "It started a long, long time ago..."

"I figured as much." Mo shrugged.

"I'll tell you about it," Hilda smiled softly. "It's truly a tale as old as time."'

Mo smiled back to the witch woman.

"Would you like to hear it?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Mo smiled.

Hilda smiled back as she decided to tell her all about it.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in Cherry's subconscious..._**

Drell opened a door into Cherry's dream world and tiptoed inside with Atticus. They came into what looked like a very dark version of the castle's music room.

"Oh, no, Drell; I think I know who's in Cherry's nightmare." Atticus whispered to Drell.

"Charles Forte..." Drell said through his teeth.

Atticus looked back. "Erm, you know Maestro Forte...?"

"Do I?!" Drell sounded angry and annoyed all at once. "That man made my life a living nightmare! My mother forced me to take organ lessons from him to pay for flunking out of the Warlock Academy!"

"You flunked out of the Warlock Academy?" Atticus asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Drell growled.

Cherry was shivering in a dark corner as the room was dark and a flashing green color as Forte was a pipe organ again and was laughing wickedly as she suffered from the worst nightmares of the court composer.

"Leave her alone, Forte!" Atticus glared.

"This is Cherry's nightmare, she has to face her nightmare head on," Drell replied.

"But Forte's dead," Atticus replied. "...I think."

"Maestro Forte can't die, no matter what you've done with him," Drell explained. "He's actually immortal."

"Oh, so then he's just out cold," Atticus said. "Well, what can we do to help her face her nightmare head on?"

"We have to let him come back to you all," Drell said. "Besides, as shocking as this may seem, Forte is not evil."

"If he's not evil, then why did he try to kill us all when Belle fell in love with the Beast?" Atticus scoffed.

"It's not his fault, the curse corrupted his heart," Drell explained. "Besides, Circe was in love with him, but he was never interested in her like that."

"Okay, then how are we supposed to do that?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but someday in the near future, you'll all reunite with Maestro Forte," Drell explained, putting his hands together. "He's supposed to have a destiny with Cherry."

"Well, that's interesting; let's just hope Cherry can forgive him for what he did." Atticus whispered.

"It's the only way to cease her nightmares, that, and talking about them," Drell replied. "I guess she hasn't been talking to you guys about them?"

'We know she's been having nightmares, but she never told us what about." Atticus nodded.

"Well, if she doesn't soon, then she'll keep on having the nightmares." Drell said.

"That sounds familiar..." Atticus agreed.

"You two have been through so much..." Drell slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, we have." Atticus nodded.

"It's from the prophecy..." Drell said. "When you were both born, your parents were supposed to give you both up for adoption and let nature run its course... It's a long story, I'll save it for another day."

"Oh, alright." Atticus pouted.

Everything suddenly started to fade.

"Cherry's about to wake up, we have to leave quickly or else we'll get stuck in her subconscious," Drell warned. He soon saw Atticus already running out. Drell's eyes widened and he ran after Atticus. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Cherry moaned in her bed with her eyes squeezed shut, then suddenly, the two made it out of her head and she slowly opened her eyes as they were red and puffy again and she was sweating intensely from her nightmare.

"Hey there, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Atticus...?" Cherry looked over as her eyes looked very disturbingly restless. "What're you doing in my room?"

"Cherry, it's time to talk about your nightmares." Atticus demanded.

Cherry turned over. "I told you, I'm fine, they're just dreams, they can't hurt me."

"I know that they are about Forte and if you don't talk about your nightmares soon, then you won't be able to get any rest at all!" Atticus told her.

"Nightmares about Forte?" Cherry smiled nervously. "Don't be silly!"

"Don't lie to us." Drell smirked.

"I'm not..." Cherry buried herself under the covers. "The only nightmare I'm having is Drell being in my new permanent bedroom!"

"I'm here right now," Drell smirked. "Now either you tell him or else I'll make you."

"Atticus, make him stop!" Cherry begged.

"Cherry, please tell us about your nightmares please." Atticus begged.

"Mm-mm..." Cherry shook her head.

"It'll make you feel better..." Atticus insisted.

"I'm fine, they're only dreams, they'll go away on their own!" Cherry hid under her blanket.

"No, they won't." Drell said firmly.

"Yes, they will!" Cherry glared.

Atticus sighed. "Drell, make her give up."

"With pleasure." Drell smirked before bringing out his wand.

Atticus sighed, he didn't want to have to do this to his best friend, but she left him no choice.

"Are you gone yet?" Cherry asked, then poked her head out and let out a frightened gasp at Drell's wand.

"You left me no choice." Atticus said.

Drell grinned darkly.

Cherry glared. "Do your worst... I dare you!"

Drell then began to recite the truth spell.

"EXCEPT FOR THAT!" Cherry's eyes widened.

Drell recited the spell and instantly zapped her.

" **I HAVE BAD DREAMS ABOUT MAESTRO FORTE COMING BACK AND TRYING TO COME BACK FOR REVENGE!** " Cherry yelped out before breaking down into tears.

"Cherry, why didn't you just come to me, Mo, and Patch and tell us about this?" Atticus asked about to comfort her.

"I didn't want you to think I was silly," Cherry admitted. "I mean... He's just a pipe organ... I don't know why, but he just looked so frightening up close... He could've killed us all by playing his music very loudly."

"How could you think that I would think you were silly?" Atticus asked.

"I mean, he's a musical instrument..." Cherry said. "How could anyone be scared of that?"

"That would be silly if the organ wasn't enchanted and tried to kill us all." Atticus said.

"So, it's understandable?" Cherry asked.

"Well, yeah," Drell spoke up. "It only makes sense... See? Doesn't talking about this make you feel a little better?"

"Yeah..." Cherry smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess it does!"

"See? The truth will set you free." Atticus smiled.

"I guess so..." Cherry replied.

"Let's go see how Lumiere and Babette are doing." Drell said.

"Something going on between them?" Cherry asked.

"From what I hear, it's their anniversary on Saturday, and Lumiere forgot." Atticus explained.

"Luckily, I never forget anything." Drell replied smugly.

"Really?" Atticus smirked. "When's Hilda's birthday?"

Drell opened his mouth, then coughed. "Umm... Uhh... I'm pretty sure she had one last year and she has one coming up this year..." he then rubbed the back of his neck.

"You forgot it, didn't you?" Atticus smirked.

"Oh, please, like you haven't forgotten your girlfriend's birthday." Drell scoffed.

Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"When's Mo's birthday?" Drell folded his arms.

"Ooh, this, I gotta hear." Cherry said, interested.

"Umm... Uhh..." Atticus felt stumped. "Earth Day."

"Bzzt." Drell mimicked a buzzer.

"Oh, yeah, when is her birthday then, Mr. Know-It-All?" Atticus glared back.

"September 15th." Drell replied as he took out Mo's birth certificate to rub it in.

"Oh, crud..." Atticus said.

Drell stuck his tongue out.

"If you could do that, why didn't you use Hilda's?" Atticus then asked.

"Yeah...?" Cherry smirked, leaning in.

"Um..." Drell said, worried.

Cherry and Atticus smirked to him.

" **NOWHERE AND EVERYWHERE!** " Drell threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared in a poof of smoke, making them both cough.

* * *

Atticus soon blew the smoke away to show Drell had sneaked out.

"Stupid Council Snacks!" Drell grunted as he was stuck in the window, then wiggled and yelled out as he fell out and crashed into the snow outside. "Ow, I landed on my keys..."

Atticus sighed before he went out the same way, landing right next to Drell, not letting him get away.

Drell sheepishly smiled up to Atticus. "Have I ever told you how much I love you like a son?"

Atticus then lifted Drell up off the ground before teleporting back into the castle. Cherry rubbed her eyes and decided to have a walk around once her nightmares were hopefully and possibly put to rest. She would know for sure once she would sleep for the night tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile with Mo and Lumiere..._**

Lumiere struggled for a while as he used LePlume to write a 'speech' for Babette. And where Mo began to help in any way she could.

"Come on, Lumiere, it can't be that hard." Mo sighed to the candelabra.

The wind then suddenly blew to show a window was halfway opened. Lumiere's flames then spread onto the paper and caught it on fire. The wind then blew the paper all the way to one of the higher shelves on the bookcase.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Mo exclaimed.

"Fire! Fire!" Lumiere panicked.

Mrs. Potts and Chip passed by, but then smelled smoke which then worried them instantly.

"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Potts yelped. "Chip, quick, get your brothers and tell them to fill up first! Hurry!"

Chip nodded as he went to do just that. Many other parts of the furniture also came in to help put out the fire before the castle would burn down to the ground.

"Alright, everyone please, remain calm-" Cogsworth said before yelling out at the fire spread. "Okay, single-file, everyone! Teacups to the front of the line!"

Chip then rushed with his brothers as they had water inside them to help put out the flame.

"Whoa! What the heck happened?!" Patch asked.

"Small fire..." Mo looked very nervous of the flame.

The tub was then filled up with water and Lumiere and the coat rack tried to lift him up the ladder to put out the fire. Patch decided to give it a lift with him, being the strongest in room and all. The tub yelped and looked nervous slightly.

"It's okay, I gotcha." Patch gritted his teeth as he lifted the tub up.

"Thank you, lad." Cogsworth said.

"My pleasure." Patch smiled, proud of himself.

"Time to put out the fire." Cogsworth said.

Hilda and Belle passed by and then saw the smoke which worried them.

"Heave, ho!" Patch grunted and gently carried the tub and put out the fire with ease. "Phew!"

"Maybe you should just go with a simple carriage ride." Mo said.

"Hmm... Carriage..." Lumiere hummed in thought. "But where to find such a zhing?"

"Good question." Mo said.

The others cheered once the fire was put out.

"Oh, you saved us all, my dear." Mrs. Potts smiled to Patch.

"Well, I had to do something." Patch said.

"All right, show's over, nothing to see here," Cogsworth filed the others out of the library. "Come, come, orderly fashion now, please, thank you. Now, if I may know... Who was responsible for-"

Lumiere rushed to the door and closed it on the mantle clock to shut him out. "Now, zhere is no way to say zhank you, except for... Zhank you, zhank you, zhank you!"

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"What in the world were you doing, Lumiere?" Belle asked as she picked one paper up from the desk.

"I was working on zhe speech I would give to Babette on our anniversary." Lumiere replied.

"Speech?" Belle and Hilda asked.

"I think a poem would be more romantic than a speech or maybe a carriage ride, but I think the poem idea will have to do." Mo said.

"Oh, Madame, you cannot know much about women." Lumiere smiled nonchalantly.

"Monsieur, I think we three know a little than you." Hilda giggled.

"Yeah, after all, we are woman or females ourselves." Mo added.

Lumiere then began to recite one part of his poem for his true love. "Ah, Babette, your red lips are as red and redder than the red rose... What do you zhink?"

"Rehearsed." Belle smirked.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Lumiere snapped.

"Just tell her how you feel," Belle suggested.

"But I cannot speak zhe truth which is not, I cannot do it," Lumiere sulked as he walked away. "Zhere is no hope."

"Of course there is hope." Mo said.

"Besides, Lumiere, how can you say such things?" Belle asked.

"For me, words are like water," Lumiere explained. "Zhey flow, but sincerity? It's honestly impossible."

"Monsieur, let us help you find the words to speak our feelings," Hilda bent down to the candelabra. "You tell us everything about your first date and we'll help you put your deepest, most honest feelings into words."

"You are 'Eaven Sent!" Lumiere smiled and kissed to them. "You are angels from above!" he then took Hilda's hand without burning her. "Now let us begin, we cannot do it 'ere, zhe little one might see us."

"The little one?" Mo asked.

"Babette?" Hilda guessed.

Lumiere nodded as he lured her out of the room with Belle and Mo. "Mon cherie, we shall, as zhey say, make wonderful music togezher."

"Excellent." Mo smiled.

Unfortunately, Babette had overheard that and saw that maybe Lumiere was in love with Hilda now and had the wrong idea.

* * *

"So, you are like Prince Adam's training partner?" Drell asked Atticus as they made their way to the Beast's room.

"Yeah, I thought it'd make good use out of my time here." Atticus replied.

"Cool." Drell said.

"Did you just say 'cool'?" Atticus smirked.

Drell scoffed. "Don't judge me."

They soon arrived at the Beast's room where he was waiting for Atticus.

"Good day, sir." Atticus greeted.

"Good day, Atticus." the Beast nodded back.

"Ready for your work-out?" Atticus asked, showing one of his muscles.

"You bet." the Beast smiled.

"Perfect, I hope you don't mind me bringing in a friend of mine." Atticus said.

"Oh?" the Beast asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't leave the castle, but he came to us." Atticus replied.

Drell walked in, ducking down slightly due to how tall he was.

"Drell?" The Beast asked.

"Hey, Adam." Drell smiled.

"You two know each other?" Atticus asked.

"I haven't seen you since before the curse..." the Beast said to Drell. "How have you and Hilda been?"

"Oh, let's just say Hilda and I are gonna be spending a lot more time together in the future." Drell chuckled at his little inside joke.

"That close, huh?" The Beast smirked.

"You have no idea." Drell chuckled.

"Well, let's get started." Atticus said, rolling up his sleeves.

The Beast nodded and was ready. Atticus then brought in the weights which to him were light, but were heavy enough for the Beast AKA Adam to be able to start with the day. The Beast smiled and their work-out together could now begin. Atticus smiled back and they went straight to work. Both of them started to grunt as they started to lift up their weights. Drell chuckled as he decided to join them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lumiere was talking about his first date with Babette as Mo, Belle, and Hilda were there to help him express himself in order to help him out on his date. Unknown to them, Babette had been thinking that Lumiere was having an affair with Hilda. The three females went outside with the candelabra as he described the night of passion.

"He serenades zhe awful creature!" Babette scowled as Lumiere slid down the railing and hummed a romantic tune. "Just as he did me..."

"Zhen we walked togezher into zhe night." Lumiere took Hilda's hand as they passed a huge snow lump.

"And zhey walk just as we walked!" Babette emerged from the snow with a scowl.

"Why do I sense someone's jealousy?" Mo asked.

"Who could be jealous at a time like this?" Belle asked.

Hilda then sat down as Lumiere took one of her hands. "And concluded wizh a romantic sleigh ride," the candelabra then gestured out to the beautiful winter wonderland in the distance. "While zhe moonlight glows."

"That's just how tomorrow night should be," Hilda suggested. "And I'll help you make it happen."

Babette saw this and cried as her heart broke instantly.

"Uh-oh, I hear someone crying and it sounds like Babette." Mo frowned.

Belle, Hilda, and Lumiere went inside the castle to make it into the study.

* * *

Mo then decided to look for a certain feather duster. "Babette?" And where she heard someone crying and where she could already tell who it was. "Babette..." she then nodded and followed the sounds of crying. And where her conclusion was correct.

Babette sniffled and kept crying. "It is just not fair, Saturday is supposed to be our night, that woman is going to ruin everyzhing!"

"Babette, what's wrong?" Mo came up to the feather duster.

"Oh, M-Mo..." Babette frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mo asked.

"Lumiere, he does not love me anymore!" Babette bawled.

"What?!" Mo gasped. "No, he's crazy for you!"

"Then vhy has he, explain, vhy is vith that creature." Babette said, referring to Hilda.

"Babette, I think you're misunderstanding," Mo tried to explain. "Hilda's just-"

"Moving in on _my_ man!" Babette snarled.

"What?! No, no, that's not it at all." Mo said.

"Don't tell me vhat I saw!" Babette glared. "Lumiere's fires of passion have ignited vith that heartless vitch, even more heartless zhan zhe Enchantress!"

"Look, you just misunderstood of what you saw." Mo said.

"I understand vell enough!" Babette glared.

"They are just planning a surprise for you!" Mo told her.

"Oh, I am surprised alright." Babette frowned.

"No, not like that!" Mo tried to explain. "You don't understand!"

Babette huffed and went off in a fury.

"It's for your anniversary!" Mo called, then sighed. "Ugh... She'll find out."

The feather duster sure was gonna find out in a good way.

"Luckily, I never get that jealous." Mo said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry yawned as she felt kind of sleepy right about now.

"Dear, why don't you go take a nap?" Mrs. Potts suggested. "You look very slow this afternoon."

"I think I will..." Cherry agreed groggily.

"Then off to bed with you." Mrs. Potts said.

Cherry yawned with a small nod and went to her room to get some sleep.

"Cherry, have you seen Belle, Hilda, or Lumiere?" Mo asked.

"I think they're in the study." Cherry said before yawning again.

"Thanks, and you should get some rest." Mo said.

"On my way..." Cherry replied.

The two went their separate ways. Cherry shut the drapes over the window to block out the daylight and crawled into her bed and wrapped herself under her covers to get some sleep. And where this time, she would get plenty of sleep.

* * *

"You've come a long way, Adam." Drell smiled to the beast.

"Thank you, Drell." The Beast smiled with a grunt as he continued his training exercise.

"So, tell me, this Belle girl..." Drell folded his arms. "Do ya like her?~"

"Well, yes, but she can drive me crazy sometimes." The Beast answered with a grunt.

"Such as women do..." Drell fluttered his lips.

The Beast was now doing push-ups as he added Atticus on his back for extra weight.

"You sure you wanna do that, sir?" Atticus asked the Beast.

"Yes, I'm sure." The Beast nodded firmly.

"Okay, as long as you're sure." Atticus smiled in support. He then stood on top of the Beast's back.

The Beast grunted at first, but didn't let that stop him. Atticus folded his arms while standing to make it look like he was a tough trainer. Drell smiled proudly to Atticus. The Beast continued to do his push-ups no matter how heavy Atticus seemed to be. Drell counted as he watched them at work. And where it seemed to be going rather well.

"You still hang around Skippy, Drell?" the Beast asked.

"Yeah, yeah, little guy follows me around like a lost puppy." Drell chuckled.

"It's true." Atticus said.

Drell sighed. 'Aw, Skippy..."

"Is he spending time in Manhattan?" Atticus asked.

"When isn't he?" Drell hid a chuckle. "I swear, besides Angela, those gargoyles think he's weird... Then again, he does eat washcloths..."

"Could that be because you don't feed him enough and he'd eat anything?" Atticus asked.

"I feed him!" Drell defended. "Besides, he cooks all our meals back home."

"True, true." Atticus nodded as the Beast seemed to now be able to go a little bit faster.

"Great, Adam!" Drell smiled in admiration.

"You are doing very well." Atticus smiled at the Beast.

"All in a day's work." The Beast smiled back.

"Just be sure you take it easy on Belle," Drell warned. "Women like a strong man, but not too overboard..." he then mumbled. "Like Gaston..."

"Who?" The Beast asked.

"Oh, just some guy that thinks that having muscles is everything." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell nodded with an eye roll. "Hopefully you'll never get to meet him."

"Same here." Atticus said.

"Unfortunately, he would." Akito's voice said, interrupting the story.

"Spoilers!" Jenny's voice cried out.

"Aw, come on, Jenny, you had to have seen this coming." Vincent's voice replied.

"Anyways, please continue." Estelle's voice said.

"So, anyway..." Akito's voice said.

The three then continued to work out together.

* * *

And after a while, the Beast now began to show some muscles.

Atticus wiped his forehead. "Phew! I worked up quite an appetite."

"Same here." The Beast agreed.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Atticus decided.

"Agreed." The Beast nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Mo as she hurried to try and find Babette and if she couldn't find her then she would have to try and find Belle, Hilda, and Lumiere.

"Oh, I hope Babette didn't go too far..." Mo said to herself as she wandered aimlessly as she looked for the feather duster maid of the castle. She soon saw Babette looking in shock as she looked in the study which could only mean one thing; that she caught Lumiere doing something she thought was being romantic to Hilda as she snuck into the study. "Uh, hey, Babette... What's going on?" she then asked with a nervous smile.

"Lumiere 'as betrayed moi!" Babette cried out.

"Babette, it's not what it seems." Mo said.

"'Ow do you know?" Babette narrowed her eyes slightly. "I am thinking of getting even with 'im!"

"Okay, let's not do something we'll regret..." Mo then said nervously.

"Vhere is Cogsworth?" Babette asked.

"Maybe the kitchen?" Mo shrugged. "Why?"

"I 'ave an idea." Babette smirked.

"Oh, no...I don't like that look in your eyes." Mo gulped.

"Do you vant to 'elp?" Babette replied.

"I'm not so sure..." Mo backed up anxiously.

"Oh, please." Babette begged.

Mo rubbed her arm. "I suppose I could try..."

"Oh, merci beaucop!" Babette cheered.

"I just know I'm going to regret this." Mo sighed.

"Let us find Cogsworth." Babette decided.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

* * *

Babette smiled and then moved with Mo to find the majordomo of the castle who was now a mere mantle clock. And where they found him coming into the library where Lumiere, Hilda, Belle, and a tub were in front of the fireplace. Babette came over to the mantel clock as he came to see what was going on.

"This is not going to end well." Mo sighed.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Cogsworth~" Babette greeted in a sultry tone of voice.

"Her again!" Lumiere replied, then looked to Hilda. "Pretend you don't see her."

Hilda did so and where Belle and the tub did the same thing.

"I 'ave been looking all over for you~" Babette continued to flirt with Cogsworth. "You big, 'unk of clock, you~"

"Oh, brother." Mo sighed quietly.

"Oh, have you?" Cogsworth nervously chuckled to Babette as she flirted with him. "I mean, you have? Why, young woman?"

"Because you are so.. So... So..." Babette replied, but she looked over to see Lumiere ignoring her which made her groan.

"Say that he lights up your world." Mo whispered to Babette.

"Uh, you light up my vorld..." Babette then continued. "You are magnifique, and how you say, full of life! Oh, zhe fashions, zhey have come!"

"I can not believe I just helped her into trying to make Lumiere jealous." Mo whispered with a groan.

"You did what?" Cherry asked as she walked in.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Mo face-palmed.

"We must ignore her." Lumiere suggested about Babette, unknowing that he was hurting her.

"This is getting kind of awkward." Hilda whispered.

"Yes, we should leave." Belle agreed.

They soon started to leave the room. Babette continued to woo and compliment Cogsworth in order to make Lumiere jealous, but she soon saw it wasn't working as he the tub Hilda and Belle left the room.

"You can stop now..." Cherry said out of exhaustion and sickness before she could also leave the room.

* * *

 ** _Later that night, Cherry was back in bed..._**

Cherry was trying to get some sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she could hear Forte's haunting melodies and terrifying crescendos. She eventually woke up with a scream after yet another nightmare and it nearly kept everyone else in the castle awake like she was a newborn baby being brought back home from the hospital only to scream and cry for her parents to come check on her.

"Vhat vas that?" Babette asked.

Atticus came over. "Cherry!"

Cherry shivered and held herself.

Atticus came to see that she was awake. "Another nightmare?"

Cherry looked over as her face was deathly pale, she then slowly nodded to her best friend. Atticus began to wonder what he could do to try and make the nightmare go away. Cherry took a glass of water left for her and she drank from her.

"What is that screaming?" Drell stormed in in anger and annoyance.

"Cherry had a nightmare." Atticus replied.

"Oh, no, Cherry had a nightmare!" Drell cupped his mouth in mock worry. "Oh, dear, someone help her before she's consumed by her overactive imagination! This is terrible, something not real is hurting her in her subconscious!"

"Done?" Atticus asked, unimpressed.

"Yes, I'm done." Drell replied.

Cherry shivered under the covers.

"Oh, Cherry, you seem so scared to death." Patch frowned.

"We're right here." Atticus soothed her.

Cherry shivered. "It's nothing, really... Don't mind me..."

"Cherry, you're obviously scarred emotionally from these nightmares..." Drell replied. "There has to be a way to fix up your nightmares... Now, tell me, what are you having nightmares about?"

Cherry then whispered into his ear about Maestro Forte.

"Again?" Drell asked. "I thought you got over that nightmare after you told me and Atticus about it."

"I'm just worried..." Cherry shivered. "What if he's not really dead and he's just gonna come back and plot revenge against me?!"

"He won't plot revenge on you." Drell said.

Cherry's teeth chattered as she looked completely horrified. Atticus sighed, he wished he could help Cherry with her nightmare problems. He then remembered the first time he was able to get in her nightmare.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Drell was looking through a spell book to help Cherry get over her night terrors of the court composer of the castle.

"Drell, I want you to send me into Cherry's nightmare." Atticus said as he came over to him.

Drell looked over with a worried face. "Are you sure?" he then asked. "Nightmares can be very seriously dangerous."

"I'm sure." Atticus said.

"All right, hold on a moment..." Drell said as he then flipped to find a dream transporter spell for Atticus.

Atticus began to wait for him to find the spell.

"Sorry, Atticus, dream spells are usually explicit..." Drell adjusted his glasses. "Ah, here we go."

"Alright, then fire away." Atticus said.

Drell recited the spell and waved his wand before zapping it toward Atticus. Atticus was then shrunk down into Drell's large hand and the warlock came to Cherry as she was writing in the castle study which was her studio now.

"Hey, Cherry, proud of you..." Drell smiled as he rubbed her head and slid Atticus into her ear canal.

"Geronimo!" Atticus cheered.

Cherry looked around as she could've sworn she heard something. "Atticus?"

Drell then walked away, whistling innocently. Cherry simply shrugged before getting back to work. Drell then left Cherry alone as he kept his wand handy for when Atticus was ready. Cherry soon felt sleepy and fell asleep. Drell then picked up Cherry in his arms and walked to the bed that Cherry slept in around here and tucked her into bed with a small kiss on the cheek and then left the room. Cherry soon started to stir in her sleep and where that meant the nightmare was about to start, but Atticus was going to be able to help get rid of the nightmare once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry was in the music room like she was before Christmas in the castle, then saw her best friend. "Atticus...?" she then asked in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you get rid of this nightmare." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus, that's okay, I'll be fine." Cherry replied.

"No, you won't, it's driving you crazy," Atticus defended. "Let me help you."

Cherry sighed shakily.

"Please Cherry, as your best friend, let me help you." Atticus said.

"It's just a dream, it won't hurt me..." Cherry reassured while shaking.

"Cherry, you haven't gotten any sleep since these nightmares appeared." Atticus said.

"Who needs to sleep?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"You do..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. "I thought you liked dreams."

"I do..." Cherry replied. "They inspire me and take me away from a bad day when I go to sleep to get it over with."

"Then let me help you get rid of this nightmare." Atticus said.

"Well... I suppose you could try..." Cherry replied. "It's silly, isn't it? I'm scared of a pipe organ."

The pipe organ behind them soon came to life and was now ready to scare Cherry again.

"AAUGH! **HE'S ALIIIIIVE!** " Cherry ran away like a coward.

The pipe organ soon played his music only for it to be blocked by Atticus. Cherry hid in a corner and shivered as she looked scared for life. Atticus continued to punch his way through each musical notes that were fired at him as he made his way to Forte.

"Well, looks like somebody needs a music lesson." Forte smirked darkly to Atticus.

"Leave Cherry alone, Forte!" Atticus glared.

Forte only laughed like when he tried to literally bring the house down which had seriously scarred Cherry for life. Atticus soon went underneath Forte and started to lift him up. It was like the real event, Forte's keys flapped and he felt himself getting weaker. Atticus took a deep breath and then grunted as he threw the organ aside against the wall to destroy him and Cherry's nightmares.

And where it was successful as Cherry felt Forte's presence in her nightmare was no longer there. Atticus was going to tap Cherry to see if she was okay now. Cherry then looked up to him and looked over and suddenly, she felt safe and warm now.

"Feel better?" Atticus asked.

"I... I think so..." Cherry replied thoughtfully.

"Great." Atticus sighed in relief.

Drell came by Cherry and saw that she was knocked out, but she wasn't shaking or whimpering like she was having a nightmare, so he then took Atticus outside of Cherry's ear canal so the perky goth could continue to sleep in peace. They then exited the room and where Drell caught Babette looking like she was going to leave the castle. Drell and Atticus shut the door and put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign so Cherry could catch up on some lost sleep ever since the enchanted Christmas.

* * *

"Babette?" Hilda called after the feather duster. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just for a little stroll," Babette smiled before grumbling to herself. "Vixen."

"I beg your pardon?" Hilda raised a brow as she felt an insult was handed to her somehow.

"Oh, nozhing," Babette smiled innocently as she kept going out the door. "Back-stabber!"

"Ah, zhere you are, my love." Lumiere greeted.

Babette soon became nervous as she soon looked at herself before looking at Hilda before looking at Lumiere with a nervous smile.

"Lumiere..." she greeted sheepishly.

"Are you ready?" Lumiere smirked charmingly.

"For... What?" Babette asked out of confusion.

"For zhe wonderful evening I 'ave planned," Lumiere replied. "For zhe two of us."

Babette soon looked to Mo as she had the 'I tried to tell you' look. "Vhich two...?" the feather duster then asked with a nervous smile.

"You and me, of course!" Lumiere chuckled to his beloved.

Mo simply sighed as she knew something bad would happen.

"It's our anniversary." Lumiere smiled charmingly.

"Is it?" Babette replied like she didn't know but she knew very well in fact that it was. "Vhy, I, totally forgotten." she then giggled innocently.

"Shall we begin?" Lumiere invited, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, Lumiere~" Babette cooed as she followed him out.

"I have to go and fix what she ruined." Mo whispered to herself before rushing to where she and Babette had found the tub which was going to be used as a sled.

"What's going on?" Belle came to Hilda's side.

"Disaster..." Hilda sighed slightly. "Like my first date with the Belgian Count."

* * *

Mo soon rushed to where she and Babette had sabotaged the sled only to panic to see it was gone. " **WHERE IS THE SLED?!** " she then panicked.

Drell was coming by.

"Drell, have you seen the sled?" Mo asked.

"Sled?" Drell raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's made from a tub and it's for Lumiere and Babette's sleigh ride for their anniversary!" Mo told him.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed in thought.

"Yes?!" Mo grabbed his collar. "Where is it?!"

"Oh, I think I saw Sultan take it outside." Drell said.

"What...?" Mo asked.

"Sultan is Prince Adam's dog who's been turned into a footstool-" Drell began to explain.

"When did he take it outside?!" Mo asked out of shock.

"I'm not sure..." Drell replied. "Uh, is there a problem?"

Mo face-palmed. "I'm surrounded by morons!"

"What has Babette done?" Atticus asked.

"I think I saw her trying to destroy the sled since she thought that Lumiere was in love with my Hilda." Drell replied.

"That's what she was doing!" Mo told them.

"Oh, yeah..." Drell hit his forehead.

"We gotta stop this." Atticus said.

"I'll go wake up Cherry." Drell said, about to go off.

"No, let her sleep, she's had a rough month, we can do this without her." Atticus decided.

"Alright." Drell said.

Lumiere had the castle musicians play a song for Babette, they shared a stroll by the fountain under the full moon with smiles, and it was now about time for the romantic sleigh ride as Belle and Mrs. Potts agreed that this would be a night to remember.


	11. Chapter 11

"It has to be around here somewhere." Atticus said.

Mo and Drell walked with Atticus until they heard the yipping from Sultan.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me that they are already using it." Mo begged.

"I'm afraid so." Drell said.

"Aw, man, now what're we going to do?!" Atticus panicked. "This could only end in disaster."

"You'll have to save them from falling." Drell said.

Atticus took a deep breath and stretched. "I'm ready."

"Great." Drell said.

"But first, let's let Lumiere be sincere and tell Babette his feelings towards her." Mo said.

"If you insist." Atticus replied.

"Of course I insist," Mo smirked playfully. "I'm a woman."

"Let's just hope he does it soon." Drell said.

Atticus cracked his knuckles as he got ready as Sultan pulled the sled as Lumiere and Babette rode.

"Now be ready when the ribbon snaps." Mo said.

"I was born ready." Atticus nodded firmly as he got into position.

Things looked perfect until Sultan started to turn a corner.

"Look at my nervous little dear fluttery as a sparrow." Lumiere said to his beloved as they rode along the snowy castle grounds.

"Okay, now." Mo said as she noticed the ribbon about to break.

* * *

Atticus then rushed to save the feather duster and candelabra from the incoming malfunctioning sled. And where after the ribbon snapped Atticus acted as the reindeer for the sleigh ride. Lumiere and Babette leaned against each other and giggled as the wind blew with snowflakes around them.

 _'Come on, Lumiere, tell Babette your feelings towards her.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Oh, Lumiere, vhat a fool I've been..." Babette sighed.

"But a fool for love!" Lumiere beamed. "Zhere is no better kind," He then knew that now was the time to tell Babette his feelings for her. "And now my Babette," he finally said with his arm still around her. "Zhere's somezhing I wish to tell you."

 _'Here it comes.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a smile.

"Yes, Lumiere?~" Babette fluttered her eyes to her beloved.

"On zhis most perfect of evenings, zhis vonderful night vith you, and zhe moon, and zhe moon, did I say zhe moon?" Lumiere swooned as he then took out his paper that he wrote out his feelings for the maid feather duster he had the strongest feelings for even if he was a ladies man among the castle, especially with Angelique.

 _'Really? He wrote the words down on paper and not just say the words from his heart?'_ Atticus thought to himself.

At least the sled was going to crash this time as Sultan had gotten loose after the ribbon snapped and Atticus acted like Rudolph, only without the flying or foggy Christmas Eve.

 _'Come on, Lumiere, just say that you love her.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Oh, you must know zhat I love you from zhe bottom of my heart, mon cher." Babette cooed to her boyfriend.

Lumiere stammered as he took out the paper again, but the wind then blew it away which meant that he was on his own with expressing himself to the woman he had loved.

 _'Now he'll have to speak from the heart.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Zhe words, zhey escape me..." Lumiere stammered nervously.

"Tell me, Lumiere!" Babette urged.

"You are my one, my only, you are Heaven sent," Lumiere tried the best he could on his own. "You are a beautiful angel. Oh, Babette, plainly and simply, I love you."

"Finally." Atticus sighed with a smile.

"You do?" Babette asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I do." Lumiere confirmed sweetly.

* * *

This was now a truly romantic moment as this wouldn't be a night to forget. Atticus smiled as he was happy that he could make it all good in the end. Who knows what could've happened if he hadn't saved their anniversary evening? Babette then gave Lumiere a kiss which made his flames flare up from excitement and lust.

"Do you suppose things will be all right then?" Mrs. Potts smiled.

Mo nodded with a smile.

"I mean, she seems happy..." Mrs. Potts then said as Babette was with Lumiere at last and had no reason to be jealous.

"Sometimes, things _are_ just as they seem." Belle also smiled.

"Couldn't agree more." Mo smiled.

The story then ended.

* * *

"Man, that was quite the story!" Akito had to admit as that one finished. "Good thing Dad was there."

"Yeah." Estelle smiled in agreement.

"Poor Babette..." Jenny frowned. "That must've been so much for her."

"Indeed." Mrs. Potts nodded.

"Mama, remember when we planned a surprise party for you?" Chip asked.

"Oh, indeed," Mrs. Potts smiled fondly in memory. "That was very sweet of you all, especially since you all did it together."

"Surprise party?" the others asked.

"Mama was so sad by the winter weather that we wanted to make it up to her." Chip explained.

"Story time!" Estelle smiled.

Mrs. Potts chuckled and she then sat down. "Yes, that was quite the time."

"Yay!" Estelle smiled.

"It was a very dark and gloomy day..." Mrs. Potts began to narrate for the next story.


	12. Chapter 12

Cherry looked out the window. "This lack of sunshine is making my life depressing."

"But Cherry, you _like_ being depressed." Patch reminded.

"That's not the point," Cherry narrowed her eyes. "I'm just ready for a change, at least I haven't had a nightmare in weeks."

"True." Drell nodded.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Atticus suggested. "You look crashed again."

Cherry yawned a little. "Don't you think I've slept enough?"

"You just might be a bit tired." Atticus said.

Cherry yawned again. Atticus then led her to her bed and came back as Mrs. Potts drearily stared out the window with the gray skies of winter.

* * *

"The weather has been dreadful." Cogsworth shivered.

"You said it." Mo also shivered.

"Never in all my years can I remember a sun more reluctant to show itself," Mrs. Potts sounded depressed. "Not a single ray in weeks."

"Mrs. Potts, are you okay?" Belle asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Mrs. Potts replied as she looked back to her. "Forgive me, dear; I'm afraid these gray skies have got me feeling blue."

"Melancholy, a pitiful, dejected mood." Webster defined.

"Also meaning she's feeling rather depressed." Hilda said.

"Eh, yes, thank you, Webster and Hilda..." Mrs. Potts replied.

The witch woman and dictionary then nodded to her.

"Maybe you just need some rest." Mo said.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Belle agreed.

"Don't let this silly little mood I'm in get to you, dears," Mrs. Potts sadly smiled as Chip hopped down onto the tea tray. "I'll get over it. After all, the grayer the day, the more my tea soothes the soul."

"That does sound good." Mo said.

"Care for a spot?" Mrs. Potts offered.

"Sounds wonderful." Mo smiled with a nod.

Mrs. Potts then poured her spout into her son's cup head. Mo then took the cup and sipped before her eyes slightly widened.

"Don't tell me it's cold?" Mrs. Potts frowned.

"I'm afraid you forgot to add tea," Mo replied as she put Chip back down next to his mother. "It's just warm water."

This caused for the teapot to gasp. "Forgot to add tea?" she then asked before looking even more miserable. "I've never been so embarrassed!"

"No, no, it's okay, everyone makes mistakes." Mo said.

"I must be losing my mind!" Mrs. Potts panicked.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Belle insisted.

"I'm no good to anyone in this state..." Mrs. Potts sighed.

"I'm sure that's not true." Mo said.

"Why don't you stay in my room?" Belle offered. "It's nice and quiet. Who know? You might wake up a new teapot."

Mrs. Potts sighed, but then smiled slightly to her. "Thank you, luv."

 _'She seems so depressed, I wonder how the Beast is doing?'_ Mo thought to herself.

* * *

Mo went with Lumiere and Cogsworth to find that the Beast was fast asleep in his bed.

"I'm afraid all this precipitatior has triggered some terrible leaks," Cogsworth informed. "He was up on the castle roof repairing them all last night."

"Oh, dear." Mo whispered.

"Didn't catch a wink of sleep." Cogsworth shook his head.

"Best to let him sleep zhen." Lumiere decided.

"I agree." Mo whispered.

"Why, I certainly wouldn't wake him," Cogsworth replied as he shut the bedroom door. "Can't be worse than waking a bear in hibernation."

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

Outside, it was getting pitch dark and the snowy winds were howling.

"Oh, my..." Mo frowned out of concern while Cogsworth was writing a message.

Witherspoon waited for the letter so he could deliver it out to the village. Once the message was written, it was ready to be sent. Mo opened the window which let in the brisk cold winds as the pigeon took the note and flew outside. She soon closed the window afterwards before going to see Belle.

"Thank you so much for that, Mo." Cogsworth nodded to her.

"No problem." Mo replied as she went to see Belle. She soon went into the dining room.

* * *

"She's normally the most cheerful soul in the castle." Belle frowned as she was still worried about Mrs. Potts.

"Why, she was here on the table looking so gloomy, that I didn't know what to say." Chandeliera said.

"I sent an inquiry to a friend of mine who claims to be able to predict the weather," Cogsworth informed as he came in with Lumiere, Crane, Webster, and LePlume. "Maybe he'll know when our erratic teapot will be back to normal."

"That's very considerate, you... But we shouldn't wait for the weather to cheer her up," Belle replied. "We should do it ourselves!"

"I agree." Mo nodded.

"Of course!" Crane smiled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Webster agreed.

"I can't count the number of times she's been there when I needed her," Belle smiled. "She would listen to me, cheer me up when I'm sad, she's been like a mother to me."

"Me too!" Chip also smiled.

"Well, Chip, of course she's been like a mother to you, because she is your mother." Mo smiled.

"Everyone knows Mrs. Potts is zhe heart of zhis castle," Lumiere agreed.

"I most heartedingly agreed with Belle," Cogsworth smirked. "We must take this depression bull by the horns, rassle it to the ground, and pop it into submission!"

"We were thinking of something a little more fun." Mo said.

"How about a party?" Belle suggested.

"A party!" Chip beamed.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Mo smiled.

"You guys should start in the kitchen, that's where I always start my best parties." Hilda suggested.

"To the kitchen!" Mo cheered.

* * *

They then came into the kitchen together.

"We're gonna throw a party for Mama!" Chip cheered to Chef Bouche, the stove.

"Yeah, and we'll need a cake." Mo said.

This made the oven mitts jump down with smiles.

"Chef Bouche, could you whip up a little something?" Belle requested.

"Little something?" Chef Bouche replied. "Mademoiselle, Chef Bouche does not do 'little'!"

'Uh-oh, we better think of something.' Mo thought to herself.

"Oh, no, of course you don't," Belle replied. "I meant something little because someone such as a master as yourself could create a little masterpiece. A cake, to end simplicity that would be elegant and delectable."

"Exactly." Mo nodded.

"So, what do you say, Chef B?" Hilda smled to the oven who was the head chef of the castle.

 _'Please agree.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Chef Bouche would be delighted." the stove then smiled.

"Phew!" the others sighed in relief, knowing how he could be when angered, even worse than the Beast himself.

"Now, unless I'm mistaken, angel's food is her favorite." Cogsworth pondered.

"Your 'eart is in the right place, mon ami, but devils' food is Mrs. Potts's favorite." Lumiere disagreed.

"Why not do both cakes as two layers of the cake?" Mo compromised.

"That does sound great." Hilda agreed.

"That's a lovely idea." A left hand oven mitt smiled.

"I suppose I have to agree." the right hand oven mitt agreed.

"Alright then, get started on the batter." Mo said.

"I shall whip up the necessary ingredients!" the egg beater beamed.

This made Chef Bouche glare at him darkly.

"Under your direction of course..." the egg beater then smiled nervously.

"Wise decision." Mo whispered to the egg beater.

* * *

Atticus and Patch soon came in as the dalmatian was looking for a snack.

"Hey, boys." Hilda greeted the boy and his dog.

"We're looking for a snack." Patch said.

"Yeah, I feel kinda hungry." Atticus smiled sheepishly and hungrily.

"Chef Bouche allows you in his kitchen, as long as you don't fill up before the festive affair for Mrs. Potts." Chef Bouche replied.

"A party?" Atticus smiled.

"It's a little surprise party for Mrs. Potts," Mo smiled back. "To show how much we care about her... She's been so mopey lately."

"Mind if we help?" Atticus and Patch asked.

"Not at all, the more help would be even better." Mo smiled to them.

"Great." Atticus smiled back to her.

"But first, that snack," Mo then said, trying to look for a snack for both Patch and Atticus before they would continue on for preparations for the party. She soon found some cookies. "Oh, good, no chocolate chip," she then said to herself so Patch could have one, then gave the cookies to the boys. "Here you go, guys."

Atticus and Patch soon accepted the cookies.

"Mm,... Peanut butter..." Patch hummed happily. "I lub peanut buttah."

* * *

Afterwards, they were now talking about music.

"Might I also suggest music to accompany the interest of the cake?" Cogsworth spoke up.

"Good idea," Lumiere agreed with him for once. "I'll choose a melody with Fife zhat enhances zhe mood."

"Perfect and we should also have flowers." Atticus said.

"Oh, we can't forget those." Patch said while smacking his lips due to the peanut buttery cookies.

"Flowers are zhe way to a woman's heart." Lumiere smiled.

"I hope none of this activity will wake the Master." Cogsworth said nervously.

"Seriously? I don't think that not even a storm could wake him up." Atticus said.

"All zhat work yesterday, I myself vould be out like a light." Lumiere agreed.

"Remember, not a word of this to your mother." Belle reminded Chip in a hushed tone of voice.

"Yeah, okay, my lips are sealed!" Chip smiled before he puckered his lips to prove his point.

Belle simply giggled at this.


	13. Chapter 13

Atticus was now with Lumiere, working on the music. Lumiere waved the baton while the piccolo, tuba, and accordion played themselves to make a song for Mrs. Potts. Atticus was covering his ears while the music was being played.

"Concertina, that's a sharp in measure 4," Lumiere told the others as he stopped their playing. "Tubaloo, let's try up an octave, Fife, put some feeling into it."

"Um, Lumiere, I don't think this music is the right one." Atticus said.

"Maestro, I could use a break," Concertina wheezed. "Zhese lively French melodies are murder!"

"WHAT?! I'll give you a break when you play it right!" Lumiere replied before waving the baton again.

"Someone please make this music stop." Atticus begged.

"What was that infernal racket?" Cogsworth came in with Chip, complaining about the music.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize the work of the Maestro Michel de la Land." Lumiere replied with a bright smile.

"I thought the circus had come to town." Chip smirked.

"Same here." Patch smirked as well as he came into the room.

"Well said, chaps," Cogsworth chuckled in agreement. "That dreadful piece is completely inappropriate."

"Do you have a better choice?" Atticus asked.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, I shall be composing an original symphony for the event, I shall be composing an original symphony for the event." Cogsworth replied as he took the baton from Lumiere. "An opus of sorts. What do you think?"

"By any chance, will this music be like an opera music?" Patch asked.

"Why yes, and Concertina, Tubaloo, and Fife have already agreed to preform my piece." Cogsworth replied.

"I can already hear people falling asleep." Atticus said.

"At least the music is better than it used to be?" Fife smiled sheepishly.

"Why not compromise?" Atticus asked.

"Well, Cogsworth did approach us first, Atticus." Concertina explained.

"But we made no promise to him exclusively," Tubaloo agreed. "We can play for both of them."

"But we don't have time." Patch said.

"Zhe cake has rolled in and zhat is it." Lumiere added in.

"Very well then, we'll both prepare." Cogsworth then said out of defeat.

"You two will compromise and that's it." Atticus said.

"I wonder how the cake's doing?" Patch wondered.

"Me too." Chip agreed as he wanted to leave the room.

"I'll check on it." Atticus said.

Chip and Patch followed Atticus into the kitchen.

* * *

The oven mitts, Chaud and Tres, appeared to be fighting over the bowl as the egg beater was mixing the cake batter in a bowl.

"What is going on in here?!" Atticus glared.

The egg beater yelped and hopped up which then splashed the cake batter against the oven mitts. "Uh, nothing, but blending, sir?" he then smiled nervously to Atticus as he looked as sharp when angry that could only rival Chef Bouche.

Atticus soon grabbed the two oven mitts. "I thought Mo told me that you two had compromised and were now going to do a cake with an angel food cake layer and a devil's food cake layer?" he then sharply asked the oven mitts.

" **GET BACK TO WORK!** " Chef Bouche scolded the two oven mitts.

"You two work together and do the angel food/devil's food layer cake like Mo compromised with the both of you." Atticus told the oven mitts before putting them back on the table.

"The boy is right." Chef Bouche firmly agreed.

"Don't make me come back here again." Atticus scolded the oven mitts before storming off.

"Atticus is right; we should work together and make the angel/devil food layer cake." The left hand oven mitt said to her husband.

"Oh, all right..." the right hand oven mitt gave in. "Even if you were being immature."

"Me?!" the left hand oven mitt glared.

They were about to argue again before they saw Atticus glaring at them as he had come back after hearing them argue before they smiled nervously. He narrowed his eyes and did an 'I'm watching you' gesture and left the room.

* * *

Atticus then came into Cherry's room to see how her sleep was going ever since he rid her of her nightmares. And where she seemed to be having great dreams. Atticus smiled and then continued to let Cherry sleep in peace. He then went to the green house. Lumiere and Cogsworth were headed there themselves along with Patch.

"These flowers are so beautiful," Atticus smiled at the display. "My mother would love these."

"Which ones should we use for the party?" Patch asked.

"Theyr'e all so good..." Atticus said as he looked at the many types of flowers. "Which ones do Mrs. Potts like the best?" he then asked Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Yeah, which ones?" Patch also asked.

Lumiere seemed to agree with bringing roses, but Cogsworth seemed to want to bring lilies.

"Why not bring both?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm..." Cogsworth and Lumiere hummed about that.

"Don't you two start fighting." Patch warned them.

"Yeah, we've had enough of that already." Atticus said.

Cogsworth and Lumiere agreed and took their roses and lilies, though they still decided that their choice was better than the other. And where unfortunately, it would have to wait as Patch saw Mrs. Potts coming.

"Hello, everyone." Mrs. Potts greeted.

"Good day, Mrs. Potts." Cogsworth casually waved.

"Hello, Mrs. Potts." Atticus greeted back.

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Potts replied.

"Nice to see you up and about," Patch said. "Sorry about the weather though."

"Yeah, but we're sure it'll get better." Atticus added.

"I'm trying to keep a chin up, but-" Mrs. Potts was about to say until something appeared in the corner of her eye. "Is that a rose?"

Patch and the others got a bit nervous by this as she noticed one of the flowers.

"Why there's another," Mrs. Potts smiled as she followed the petals. "And another!"

Cogsworth was soon hiding with Lumiere with their flowers for the party.

"Boys, what are you doing with those flowers?" Mrs. Potts asked the mantel clock and candelabra.

"Erm... What do you zhink we're doing?" Lumiere replied nervously.

"Uh, w-we're taking these flowers to the master." Cogsworth lied.

"Why, um, yes!" Lumiere then nervously agreed with the lie.

Atticus and Patch already knew this wouldn't end well once the beast woke up to see the flowers.

* * *

The Beast was still asleep as the flowers were placed into his room.

"Man, not even Mardi Gras could wake this guy up." Atticus said to himself.

They soon left the room so the Beast could continue to sleep. Luckily, he didn't wake up, he only sniffed the flowers and fell back asleep.

"Well, I hope that will make him happy." Mrs. Potts smiled about the flowers.

"I'm sure it will." Atticus said.

"Yes, and thanks very much for your help, Mrs. Potts." Cogsworth fondly agreed.

"You're most welcome, I'm so glad to be able to do something to help around here," Mrs. Potts smiled back. "Come along, Chip, time for your bath."

Chip soon came to his mother for his bath. Patch snickered since he wouldn't have to take a bath. Once Mrs. Potts left, it was safe for them to talk.

Atticus picked up Patch. "When was the last time you had a bath, mister?"

"Um..." Patch said, unsure.

"That's what I thought," Atticus then said, taking to give his puppy a bath. "You should look your best for Mrs. Potts."

"Oh, fine." Patch pouted.

Atticus chuckled as he then went to bathe Patch while everyone else met in the music room.

* * *

Drell appeared to be eating a flower while Belle and Hilda discussed with Lumiere and Cogsworth about the flower argument.

"Uh, Drell, where did you get that flower?" Cogsworth asked.

'"Greenhouse." Drell replied as he ate the flower like it was food.

"Great, now we don't have any flowers for the party." Mo sighed as she had heard about the flower argument.

"Bummer." Drel lreplied as he kept eating at the flower like it was food.

"You two shouldn't be fighting anyway," Belle said to Lumiere and Cogsworth. "This party isn't about you, it's about our dear old friend Mrs. Potts and fighting isn't going to help her feel any better!"

"She's right." Mo nodded.

Hilda also nodded firmly. Lumiere and Cogsworth looked rather glum in response.

* * *

Soon enough, it was later that night and Cherry was waking up and she looked like she had the perfect night's sleep and didn't have a single nightmare. She then got out of bed to see what was going on. Belle was coming in her room and Cherry decided to go with her.

"What's going on?" Cherry asked.

"The party we planned for Mrs. Potts isn't going so well." Belle frowned.

"Party?" Cherry replied.

Belle sighed. "It's a long story..." she then stepped into her room to see the wardrobe. "Have you seen Mrs. Potts?" she then asked.

"The coast is clear, dearies!" Madame Armoire smiled.

"Mind explaining me about the party?" Cherry asked.

"Mrs. Potts has been very down lately because of the weather, we're planning a surprise party to cheer her up." Belle explained.

"That's nice and how has it been going?" Cherry asked.

"Uh..." Belle smiled sheepishly. "Well, I've got a problem. The flowers, somehow they ended up with the Beast in his room."

"Oh, dear me!" Madame Armoire sounded horrified. "No telling how the Master will react, though you've noticed, he doesn't understand, have a tendency to enrage them!"

"We've noticed." Cherry said.

'That's the last thing Mrs. Potts needs right now." Belle frowned.

They soon heard a knocking at the door. Belle opened it with a gasp to see Mo in a terrible state with some roots in her arms.

"Mo, what happened?" Cherry asked in concern.

"I snuck into the Beast's room and tried to get the flowers out without any of them getting hurt." Mo said.

"Oh, dear." Madame Armoire frowned.

"Well, maybe we won't have any flowers for the party," Belle decided. "But I'm sure Chef Bouche's cake will turn out beautifully."

"Yeah, let's go check on it right now." Mo said.

"Hope Spring's eternal." Madame Airmore giggled.

"Yeah." Mo giggled back.

* * *

They then moved back into the kitchen.

"I'm sure the cake is ready by now." Mo said.

There was suddenly a cake batter explosion.

Cherry licked herself clean. "Wow, that did work out well together... Sorta..."

"What happened in here?" Mo asked.

"Chef Bouche's cake was destroyed," Chef Bouche frowned in agony and defeat. "By sabateurs!" he then glared to Chaud and Tres, blaming them.

"It wasn't their fault," Atticus said before he and Patch pointed to Lumiere and Cogsworth. "It was their fault."

"It's all his fault!" Lumiere blamed Cogsworth and the blue oven mitt. "He and Tres ruined my exquisite cake with their blasphemous angel's food!"

"After you and Chaud destroyed my masterpiece by insisting that infernal devil's food!" Cogsworth glared back.

"That is it!" Chef Bouche snapped. "There shall be no cake!"

"Now, look at what you two have done!" Patch barked at Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"No cake, no flowers..." Belle sighed sadly.

"No cake for Mama's party?" Chip pouted.

"Party?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Oops." Chip looked down nervously as he had accidentally spilled the beans right in front of his mother.

"We wanted to cheer you up, but-" Belle tried to explain.

"I'm afraid this doesn't cheer me up one bit," Mrs. Potts sighed. "Oh, if anything, I feel worse."

 _'This didn't go well at all.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Let's get you by the fire." Belle sighed as she picked up the depressed teapot.

* * *

Mo, Atticus, and Patch soon sent disappointed looks to the four enchanted objects that argued instead of working together.

"But... But what about the party?" Chip asked sadly.

"I'm afraid there won't be one, Chip." Cherry shook her head.

"Without a cake, there can't be a party." Atticus added in sadly.

"I'm the one responsible," Belle frowned as she set Mrs. Potts by the fireplace. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't fret, dear, your intentions were good," Mrs. Potts replied. "It just pains me to see those fighting among those dear to me."

Patch soon decided to take a nap perhaps that would help the situation. Atticus sat by his puppy and comforted him.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the fire room was empty, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and the oven mitts came in, depressed.

"I hope you guys are happy." Cherry scolded the four enchanted objects who ruined Mrs. Potts's surprise party.

"We feel terrible." Cogsworth frowned.

"I would too..." Cherry folded her arms. "Mrs. Potts makes everyone work together and she asks for nothing in return, we finally give her something in return and you all mess it up!"

"We're so sorry." Lumiere said.

Cherry nodded firmly and then walked off as the four looked upset and guilty for their actions. And where they decided to try it again after apologizing to the chef.

* * *

Atticus walked into Cherry down the hall. "Oh, Cherry..."

"Hey." Cherry replied, not looking at all tired or terrorized by a nightmare.

"Well, looks like you've been having plenty of sleep." Atticus said.

"I feel well-rested actually." Cherry replied.

"That's great." Atticus said.

"Uh, sorry about that party, Atticus." Cherry then said, knowing he must be pretty bummed out right now.

"I just wish that those four would have just worked together." Atticus sighed.

"All we can do is hope for the best, I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "Clearly this castle isn't big enough for all of them. Why don't we just go home and start over? The Beast only wanted Belle here anyway, we don't have to stay like prisoners with her."

"Cherry, she's our friend and we're not going to leave her." Atticus said.

"Who's gonna know?" Cherry shrugged. She soon got a scolding look from him. 'Okay, fine..." she then gave in.

"Thank you." Atticus smiled.

"There has to be some way to fix this." Cherry pondered.

"But how?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno..." Cherry shrugged. "Usually you have an idea right about now, Dick Tracy Jr."

"Well, I suppose if Lumiere, Cogsworth, Tres, and Chaud apologized to Chef Bouche; he'll bake another cake." Atticus said.

"That's as likely as a snowball's chance in-" Cherry was about to say.

"Hello! We can help!" Atticus replied.

"Oh, right..." Cherry said.

"When has our help ever backfired?" Atticus tested.

"Uhh..." Cherry tried to think.

"Never." Atticus said.

Cherry frowned in defeat. "Thrill me."

"Let's get to the kitchen." Atticus said.

Cherry then followed him.

* * *

They went into the kitchen, but stopped half way once they saw the four enchanted objects that argued apologize to the chef.

"Did they learn their lesson without us?" Atticus asked.

"I may have talked to them." Cherry shrugged.

"Smart." Atticus said.

"Thanks, I am." Cherry smirked.

"I think we can leave the rest to them." Atticus said.

"Maybe we can start fresh tomorrow?" Cherry hoped.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus then walked off together as this problem seemed to fix itself.

* * *

The next day came sooner than anyone knew. The Beast was still asleep and didn't seem to even get up for the next day.

"Do I smell cake?" Patch asked as he caught the scent of cake.

"Cake?" Cherry and Atticus smiled.

"Sounds like some enchanted objects we know got to work together after all." Mo smiled as well.

Lumiere and Cogsworth then came over and greeted the four for the good morning so far.

"Morning, you two." Mo smiled.

"Good morning." Lumiere smiled back.

"Glad to see you guys are friends again... Mostly." Cherry replied.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"We'd like to try this whole surprise party again." Cogsworth said.

"Care to join us?" Lumiere invited.

"We'd love to." Patch smiled.

"Excellent!" Lumiere cheered.

"Yes, very splendid." Cogsworth also smiled.

"Let's get to Mrs. Potts." Mo said.

The others nodded once they could really have some fun with Mrs. Potts now that everything was all cleared up.

* * *

Luckily, Mrs. Potts was asleep in front of the fire. Patch came beside the teapot and nuzzled against her.

Mrs. Potts looked over. "Oh, hello, Patch."

They soon heard music. Mrs. Potts and Patch looked up, Mrs. Potts was surprised while Patch smiled as this was turning out better than yesterday already. And where Lumiere, Cogsworth, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Belle, Chef Bouche, Chaud, and Tres brought in the new cake while the instruments played the music. Chef Bouche had a smile on his face as things were working out well enough now.

"Surprise!" Chip and the others cheered.

 _'This time, this worked out perfectly.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Mrs. Potts gasped happily, she was not expecting this and this time, she was delightfully surprised. Drell and Hilda even came in to join in on the celebration.

"Are you surprised?" Mo smiled.

"Why, I'm speechless!" Mrs. Potts smiled back in surprised delight.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Mo smiled.

"Your good cheer is priceless." Lumiere added.

"Timeless too," Cogsworth finished. "We're lost without you."

"Indeed." Patch nodded.

"I made this for you." Mo took out a frilly purple hat that looked like a housekeeping cap.

"Why that looks like my hat before the enchantment!" Mrs. Potts beamed. "Where on Earth did you get it?"

"I made it," Mo smiled to her. "My mother taught me how to sew."

"It looks absolutely lovely." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"I was hoping you would like it." Mo smiled back.

"I love it." Mrs. Potts smiled.

Mo put the hat on top of Mrs. Potts.

"Madames and Monsieurs, it is a pleasure for me to stand before you wiz my colleague in honor of zhis great lady." Lumiere smiled.

"Mrs. Potts has given us the most important gift anyone could offer," Cogsworth also smiled. "True friendship."

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Oh, thank you, thank you all," Mrs. Potts smiled to all of them very fondly in the room. "And this is so wonderful. All the more because you did it together."

It was even better when the sun came out and it was a bright and happy day. It seemed as though even Mother Nature had a present for Mrs. Potts. And where that would have to be the best present of all. That story soon ended there.

* * *

"I wish we could've been there, but it sounds like a nice party." Jenny smiled.

"Indeed it was." Mrs. Potts smiled back as she hugged Chip.

They soon heard two birds chirping at the window.

"Birdies!" Gabrielle smiled.

Estelle soon opened the window to let the birds in. The birds chirped as they came in. Gabrielle posed and let the birds perch on her fingertip with a smile.

"Oh, Gabrielle, you look just like your mother when she took care of that bird with a broken wing." Mrs. Potts smiled to the girl.

"I remember that day." The male bird smiled.

"I guess the bird remembers your mother." Felicity came beside her best friend.

"As well as your father and your mother and your mother and your father and his dog." The male bird said to Gabrielle and Felicity and the Fudo siblings.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, is this your girlfriend?" Estelle smiled before asking about the other bird with the one bird.

"No, this is my wife." The male bird smiled.

"Oooh~" the kids smirked, both in a good way and teasing way.

"It sure has been a while since we've seen you." Mrs. Potts said to the male bird.

The male bird smiled to Mrs. Potts.

"Another story?" Akito asked hopefully.

"Indeed." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Oh, boy!" Akito beamed.

"We should do one more story." Estelle agreed.

"Who should start?" Vincent asked.

"I'll start this one." Atticus said as he came in.

"Dad?/Uncle Atticus?" the kids asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear." Atticus smiled as he came into the room.

"You used super-hearing, didn't you?" Akito asked.

"No...?" Atticus looked away shyly.

"Daddy..." Estelle folded her arms with a smirk with her twin brother who had the same gesture and face.

"Well, maybe a little." Atticus then chuckled.

"For shame." The Fudo twins said playfully.

Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Atticus." Mrs. Potts smiled and shook her head.

"Well, come on, tell us the story, Dad." Estelle said.

"All right, mind if I sit?" Atticus replied.

"Not at all, take a seat, Detective Fudo." Mrs. Potts smiled, calling him by his work title since he was all grown up now.

Atticus soon came in and sat down. "Well, it was in the middle of winter just like any other day..." he then began.


	15. Chapter 15

Snow was falling outside the castle yet again and the winter seemed to be eternal for many. At least Mrs. Potts wasn't as bad about the weather as she used to be thanks to the surprise party from the others. Cherry was in the castle study and was writing yet another story as the wind howled out the window, she then looked up as she saw a bird out there. It wasn't a pigeon so it couldn't have been Witherspoon.

"Hey, Cherry, what's up?" Atticus asked as he entered the room as he saw her looking out the window.

"There's a bird out there." Cherry pointed with her quill.

"Oh, my gosh!" Atticus panicked and ran to the window since the snow and wind seemed too much for the poor bird.

And where it was blown to the castle and where it hurt its wing in the process. Atticus winced and pouted.

"Owch..." Cherry winced herself.

Belle came over to them after being reminded to have lunch with the Beast, she came in though. "What's going on?" she then asked the two.

Atticus soon opened the window to see the bird end up inside Belle's room. "Poor birdie..." he cooed to the injured creature.

Belle and Cherry came to check out the bird with Atticus.

"Really, the Master's a lovely fellow," Madame Airmore said to Belle as she tried to persuade the girl into having lunch with the Beast. "If you overlook a few things."

Atticus soon gently picked up the bird with what it went through in the winter.

* * *

Mo soon came into the room to check on how Belle was doing. "Hey, Belle." she smiled.

"Hello, Mo." Belle smiled back.

"What's new?" Mo smiled as she came inside.

Madame Airmore started to sneeze before anyone could speak.

Cherry winced and grimaced as she was sneezed on. "Bless you."

"Oh, dear, the only thing that makes me sneeze is-" Madame Airmore explained before she started to panic as she saw the bird in Atticus's hands.

"You okay, little guy?" Atticus cooed to the bird in his hands.

"Oh, my, oh, me, oh, dear!" Madame Armoire panicked. "The Master, he will-He doesn't care for animals much!"

"What, why?" Mo asked.

"The Master likes birds least of all!" Madame Armoire panicked.

"You can't be serious." Belle replied.

There was then pounding heard from the other side of the room. "Hello? Are you in there?" the Beast's voice asked.

"We have to hide it." Atticus whispered before hiding it in the enchanted wardrobe.

"Oh, no, not there of all places!" Madame Armoire panicked.

Belle then opened the door as the Beast grew impatient, but then settled down once she finally answered the door. Atticus quick shut the enchanted wardrobe's doors once he hid the bird inside it.

* * *

"Oh," the Beast said to Belle before returning his fiery anger. "What took so long?"

 _'If he continues like this, she might not accept his invitation.'_ Patch thought himself while behind the Beast.

Madame Armoire sneezed again.

"You okay, Madame Armoire?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, okay, who's wearing cashmere?" Madame Armoire asked, making up an allergy so they wouldn't get in trouble for the bird being in the castle. "There's cashmere in this room! Is it me or is it really hot in here?"

The Beast then shrugged and then looked shy and nervous as a school boy towards Belle.

"The invitation, Master." Cogsworth whispered.

"Yeah, the invitation, invite her to lunch." Patch also whispered.

"Oh, yes," the Beast remembered, then came to Belle. "You're having lunch with me!"

Cogsworth face-palmed as that was not much of an invitation and much more of a demand.

"Am I?" Belle replied.

"You are." The Beast answered.

Patch simply groaned as he couldn't watch this anymore as he covered his eyes.

"I am not!" Belle turned away from the beast and folded her arms.

"How about be less forceful?" Atticus suggested to the Beast.

"Why should I?" the Beast replied.

"Erm... Precisely Atticus's point," Cogsworth stammered. "Well, you shouldn't, Belle is way out of line, where was she, raised in a barn?"

"Mrs. Potts, a little help here?" Atticus whispered.

"Belle is new to the castle, sire," Mrs. Potts spoke up maturely. "A certain courtesy for her alone without our other newcomers might be afforded to her."

"As always, you're right, Mrs. Potts." the Beast then gave in.

"She always is." Atticus agreed.

"Apple polisher." Cogsworth scoffed in response about the teapot.

"Perhaps you will join me for lunch if you have no other plans." the Beast nervously requested to Belle.

"I hardly have plans, but since you put it that way, I accept." Belle replied.

Atticus and Patch smiled at this. The Beast felt delighted himself as did Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts.

"You guys could use some alone time." Cherry agreed.

"Couldn't agree more." Mo said.

"Mademoiselle Belle, you will be expected at exactly 12:00 sharp, on the dot, precisely." Cogsworth informed the older girl.

Patch started to sniff the enchanted wardrobe as he smelled a bird.

"What's that smell?" the Beast asked.

"Smell? What smell? I don't smell any bird," Madame Armoire replied nervously. "Did I say 'bird'? I mean, BRR! BRR! Is it me or is it really cold in here?" she then shivered.

Patch had a feeling why she was doing that.

"I know I smell something." the Beast narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Uh, that must be me, I might have shedded in here." Patch lied.

"Oh, yeah, Patch has a very bad shedding problem..." Atticus added in nervously as he lied worse than Applejack. "I keep telling him it's a nasty habit, but I just can't get him to stop!"

"Yeah." Cherry also lied.

The Beast growled slightly and then decided to leave the room.

* * *

"Phew!" the others sighed in relief once they were alone now.

"That was close." Mo sighed.

"I know," Madame Airmore agreed in a slight panic. "One more step from the big guy and I'd have been history! Firewood! Life flashing before my eyes, heart pumping like mad, what a rush!"

Atticus soon took the bird out of her and where he saw that it had injured its wing. "Poor little guy." he then frowned.

"Can't you heal it?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"I think he needs a little more TLC than magic." Atticus suggested.

"I agree." Patch nodded, not knowing about a certain teapot behind him.

"I thought something was amiss, luvs." Mrs. Potts said which made everyone then notice her.

"Mrs. Potts!" Patch gasped.

The others stammered and panicked nervously, worried she would tell the Beast about the bird.

Mrs. Potts saw this and settled them all down. "Don't get your drawers in an uproar, luvs," she then soothed them to show she wouldn't tattle. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Whew, thank goodness." Mo sighed.

Atticus held out the poor bird to the teapot.

"Oh, dear thing," Mrs. Potts cooed to the poor bird in distress. "He's had a rough time, hasn't he?"

"He sure has." Atticus nodded.

"What can we do to help?" Mrs. Potts then wondered.

"Do you have a first aid kit around here?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yes as a matter of fact, come with me, dears." Mrs. Potts nodded and showed them the way.

Once they got the first aid kit out, Atticus soon started to make sure the broken wing was bandaged and had a stilt so the wing could stay straight.


	16. Chapter 16

"He looks funny with that stick under his arm." Chip giggled.

"He needs the stilt to keep his wing straight." Patch said.

"Let's get you some water, honey." Mo cooed to the bird as she decided to get one of the cups and filled it with water.

"Mo, you remind me so much of Eleanor when we found that baby penguin." Cherry commented.

"I guess when an animal is injured; my motherly instincts kick in." Mo said.

"I know, especially when it's Angel." Atticus smiled shyly.

Mo blushed to that as she bandaged up the bird while Cherry got the water.

"I wonder how things are going with Cogsworth?" Patch said.

"Knowing him, not very well." Cherry replied.

Patch decided to check on him either way.

"Update us." Atticus told him.

Patch nodded and then went to meet the mantel clock. And where he saw the mantle clock in front of many enchanted objects acting like he was their leader.

* * *

"Attention, straighten that lire out, that file is rank, hey, time is wasting, now, I suppose you're all wondering why you're all here today, well, you're here because I summoned you because," Cogsworth started with a chuckle as Patch blended in with the crowd so far. "When Cogsworth speaks, people listen, but enough about me, assuming, of course. There could ever be enough about me. Now, as you know, the Master has requested-" he then tried to explain, but he got distracted as Lumiere chuckled while chasing Babette playfully. "Lumiere!"

Patch sighed at this as he soon went over to Lumiere and pulled him away from Babette.

"'Ey!" Lumiere glared at the puppy.

"Erm, thank you, Patch," Cogsworth replied. "As I was saying-"

Two knives then appeared to be fighting each other like in sword-fighting. Patch sighed as he placed Lumiere down and stopped the sword-fight between the two knives.

"Thank you again, Patch..." Cogsworth sighed himself as no one appeared to be listening to him.

"Everyone, please listen to Cogsworth because everything needs to be ready for lunch." Patch begged the enchanted objects that weren't listening to Cogsworth.

The objects settled down for at least a moment.

"Thank you." Patch said.

The objects then stayed still. Patch kept a close eye on them so they would respond and listen to Cogsworth as instructed. Cogsworth was surprised by this but then kept his composure.

Patch smirked to this, then looked to Cogsworth. "You may continue." he then allowed.

"Erm, right, thank you," Cogsworth replied. " I will tolerate nothing less than perfection. Now, the first order of business..." he then started.

Everyone started to make a ruckus. Cogsworth looked like all hope was lost. Patch growled as he was angry for everyone at being rude to Cogsworth.

"May I?" Mrs. Potts offered to step in.

"Please." Patch begged.

Mrs. Potts nodded, then took charge for now. "Come on, now. Let's get a move on, shall we? " she then called out to the others. "Dishes to the kitchen for a scrubbing. Silverware, off you go for a polish. Liners, well, let's get those wrinkles out. Everyone else, you know what to do."

The others then took heed to what Mrs. Potts said and they went off as she instructed.

"How were you able to do that?" Patch asked.

"Yes, do tell," Cogsworth agreed. "What did you do exactly?"

"It's all in knowing how to talk to them," Mrs. Potts replied simply with a smile. "Nice and sweet like."

"Oh..." Patch said, now understanding.

"Nice and sweet, indeed, it's this mollycoddling which has made them such a discipline problem," Cogsworth took note of what Mrs. Potts said. "They need to be brought back under control. That is what they need and I have the firm little hand that can bring that about."

"Maybe we should be nice and sweet to them." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Cogsworth hummed in thought.

Patch decided to get back to the others. Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts stayed together for right now.

* * *

"How's the little guy doing?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Still a little hurt, but we gave him a bath and we're gonna give him some food in a little bit." Atticus replied.

"That's nice." Patch said.

"How was Cogsworth?" Atticus asked then.

"The enchanted objects weren't listening to a word he said." Patch said.

Atticus sighed and shook his head. "Typical."

"I know, right?" Patch asked.

Atticus pet his puppy with a smile. "Good boy."

Patch smiled back up to Atticus.

"Wait, Belle isn't your lunch date in a while?" Mo asked.

Belle looked at the time. "Oh, my, you're right! But... I can't leave this bird all alone."

"Go ahead, you shouldn't keep the Beast waiting..." Cherry tried to rush Belle out to make her date with the Beast.

"We'll take care of the bird." Mo said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Belle sounded like a concerned mother. "He's probably hungry. I better make him something for lunch."

"Trust me, he's in good hands." Mo said.

"Well... All right." Belle replied, she then sighed as she left the room to meet the Beast for lunch.

Cherry took out an apple and cut it up into slices, she took one for herself wrapped in honey turkey with sweet caramel and gave the rest to the bird for him to have for his lunch.

"Is that what birds eat?" Patch asked.

The bird chirped and ate the apple slices.

"Apparently this one does." Mo commented.

"He sure is a hungry little guy." Patch said.

Cherry kissed her fingertips like a French chef since she provided the lunch. "Mwah!~"

"How are the apple slices?" Atticus asked the bird.

"Sweet and yummy, nothing like back in the forest." the bird chirped.

"I'll take that as you like it." Atticus said.

"It's nice to have humans understand me," the bird said. "Tell me, how do you do it?"

"I have the ability to talk to animals." Atticus said.

"It's a blessing." Mo added.

"Believe it or not." Patch smiled to the bird.

"The same for you?" The bird asked Cherry.

"Yeah, I never understood why or how, we just kinda went with it." Cherry shrugged about their ability to talk to animals.

"So, what's your name?" Patch asked the bird.

"Robin." the bird replied.

"Perfect name, who's your girlfriend, Raven?" Cherry asked before laughing out loud at her own lame joke.

A random tumbleweed soon rolls across the room.

Cherry then narrowed her eyes. "I knew that was stupid."

"It's nice to meet you, Robin." Mo smiled.

"Likewise," Robin tweeted. "Where's that older girl?"

"Belle?" Patch replied. "She's having a lunch date."

"Oh... I hope she comes back soon." Robin replied.

"She will after lunch." Mo said.

"Okay." Robin replied.

"Who knows what could've happened if Belle didn't go with the Beast?" Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

"He would have became impatient and decide to go and see what was taking her so long?" Atticus guessed.

"Go bonkers." Cherry agreed.

"Oh, I love that cartoon!" Mo squealed.

The others looked to her.

"It's about a Toon Cop, he's a bobcat..." Mo explained. "I used to watch it at my grandmother's house all the time."

"Cherry was meaning the Beast would go bonkers." Patch said.

"I know, but Bonkers is also a cartoon," Mo replied with a giggle. "Got me all nostalgic."

 **"ANYWAY!** " Cherry replied.

"We better make sure Cogsworth doesn't find out about Robin." Patch said.

"No doubt he'll tell the Beast." Atticus agreed.

"Yeah, he's such a tattle tale." Cherry added.

Patch decided to keep an eye out for Cogsworth just to make sure. Atticus, Mo, and Cherry began to continue taking care of the bird.

" **I WANT THAT BIRD OUT OF MY CASTLE!** " the Beast's voice yelled.

"What the?!" Patch panicked. How did he know?

"You don't think Belle told him, do you?" Mo asked them.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus were anxious, but that had to be a possibility. The Beast stormed in and came for the bird. Atticus mustered his bravery and courage and stood protectively in front of Robin.

"Get out of my way, Atticus." Beast told him.

"No, I won't let you take Robin!" Atticus replied.

"Robin?" Belle asked curiously.

"That's... What we decided to call him." Mo stated.

"And we're not going to let you take him out of the castle until his wing is fully healed." Patch said.

Robin looked terrified of the Beast and tried to fly away, but of course he couldn't since his wing was far too weak and not yet healed.

"Come back here!" the Beast snarled to Robin like a hungry predator. "Somebody catch that thing!"

Robin looked terrified of the Beast and tried to fly away, but of course he couldn't since his wing was far too weak and not yet healed.

"Come back here!" the Beast snarled to Robin like a hungry predator. "Somebody catch that thing!"

"Leave him alone!" Atticus glared.

Cogsworth went to try to catch the bird to fulfill the Beast's wishes.

"Seriously?" Patch asked Cogsworth.

"His castle, his rules." Cogsworth defended the Beast.

"I don't care." Patch said before getting the bird on his back before running out of the room.

Robin got comfortable.'

"Hang on tight." Patch told the bird as he ran out of the room.

Mo giggled, then cleared her throat. "I know this is bad, but you gotta admit it's cute when a small animal rides on Patch's back like that."

"Yeah, it reminds me of Basil and Toby." Cherry admitted.

"Shouldn't we be worried?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry," Mo smiled sheepishly to Atticus. "I just think Patch is so cute when he's all tough like that."

"He has to be tough at times." Atticus said.

Mo giggled innocently.

"FOCUS!" Cherry snapped.

"Right, sorry." Mo said.

* * *

Patch panted as he ran with Robin on his back. "You okay there, little guy?" he asked the bird.

"I'm alright." Robin said.

"Good." Patch said as he then came down the stairs.

The Beast growled as he chased after Patch as fast as he could.

"This guy just doesn't give up." Patch panted.

"Mm-mm..." Robin shook his head in agreement.

Patch stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Let's ride down that." Robin suggested, pointing to the railing next to the stairs.

"Okay, get under my collar so you're secure." Patch told the bird.

Robin nodded and got underneath the collar to be secure and strapped in.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times." Patch said like a roller-coaster announcer, then climbed onto the railing and slid down while laughing and hollering out of fun.

"Whee!" Robin cheered.

"This is kinda fun." Patch chuckled.

" **PATCH!** " the Beast snarled.

"And it's over." Patch narrowed his eyes.

The beast began to try to keep up with him.

Patch then jumped to the bottom and kept on running. "I'm so glad I'm not a normal puppy anymore." He soon heard the Beast tripping over Cogsworth and falling down the stairs. He winced at that as he got close to the door, but didn't go out of it.

"Shouldn't we go back?" Robin asked.

"Hang on... I really need some water right now..." Patch then panted, he came into the kitchen and lapped up a saucer of water that someone left for him, he then cleared his throat, took a stretch, and then bolted up the stairs to get back upstairs to the others. And where he saw the Beast on the floor, hurt.

"Come on, Patch, let's go!" Robin urged the puppy.

"He's not really a bad guy once you get to know him." Patch said.

"I don't know about that." Robin replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Patch came over to the Beast regardless of how Robin felt about him, but understood his actions since the Beast wasn't exactly nice at first towards the bird. The others soon rushed over to the Beast.

"Is he all right?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Is he still alive?" Cherry also asked.

Atticus began to feel the Beast's pulse. "He's knocked out right now, but he's still alive." he then told the others.

"Please, please, wake up..." Belle stroked the Beast's forehead.

"Let's not gathered to-" Cogsworth was about to say until he gasped once he saw the Beast's condition. " **MASTER!** "

"Robin, could you please do some singing?" Patch asked.

Robin took a deep breath and then sang one of his natural melodies due to being a bird and all. And where this woke up the Beast.

"Sir...?" Cherry called nervously.

"That's beautiful..." the Beast whispered about the bird's singing as he was with Patch by the gargoyles.

"Whew!" Patch smiled out of relief.

"I was trying to tell you..." Belle warmly told the Beast.

"Such a wonderful sound." the Beast smiled.

"Not when you're trying to sleep on Sunday night before school the next day." Cherry muttered.

"This bird must never leave the castle!" the Beast demanded before he held out his paw and the bird perched onto one of his clawed fingertips. "I'll keep him in a cage in the parlor."

"What? But his wing will be better soon." Atticus said.

"He is no longer your concern." the Beast told the others, ignoring their protests as he wanted to keep the bird for his very own.

'I did not see this coming.' _Patch thought to himself._

"You can't keep Robin in a cage, he needs to be free!" Mo told the Beast.

"He is free, to sing for me." the Beast ignored them.

"You can't be serious!" Atticus said.

The Beast then walked away with the bird as his own which made the others very upset, especially Belle.

"Don't lose hope, luvs," Mrs. Potts cooed. "Once you've lost that, you've lost everything."

"She's right." Mo said.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

The Beast kept the bird in the parlor and demanded for him to sing, but he refused since he was now sad to be away from Belle and the others who were really nice to him.

Drell was eating an onion as he came down the hall, then looked into the room to see what was happening. "What's going on?" he then asked.

"This bird won't sing." the Beast frowned.

"Maybe he feels trapped." Drell replied before taking another bite of his onion.

Patch was sad about the bird being caged. Drell kept eating the onion.

"Oh, Drell, that is so disgusting..." Cherry winced in disgust.

Patch went into another room to see how the enchanted objects were doing.

"Stop eating that..." Cherry cringed as Drell finished the onion and licked his fingertips now.

"Tastes pretty good to me." Drell smirked before he burped and then took a deep breath and waved his halitosis in her face.

"Augh, you sicko!" Cherry groaned.

* * *

Patch soon saw the enchanted objects in line again. "Ah, perfection." he then smiled once he saw all was in charge and in order for the castle staff. He then saw Cogsworth ready to give them all their orders. He came into the room and came beside the mantel clock to see how this would play out.

 _'I wonder how this will play out.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Our luncheon is to be rescheduled for 1:00 in the-" Cogsworth was about to command until he then saw two knives playing again which frustrated him. "That's it. If you two cannot cut the mustard, your services will not be required."

"Um, Cogsworth, that might be a bit harsh, don't you think?" Patch asked.

"He is right," Lumiere agreed. "Zhey are children after all. A couple of 'cut ups'."

"I do not seek your advice," Cogsworth replied before glaring to the knives. "To the silver drawer with the both of you. You are not castle caliber. Perhaps you'd like to join them?"

Patch soon got a bit startled by Cogsworth's firmness.

"From now on, this is how things shall be for I, and I alone, am in charge." Cogsworth said firmly.

Patch smiled nervously, then zipped out of the room as he felt uncomfortable of the strict behavior suddenly brought on by Cogsworth.

* * *

Hilda was walking down the hall until Drell leaned against the wall and folded his arms, trying to look like a bad boy.

"Hiiiii, Hilda~" Drell greeted.

Hilda winced and smiled nervously once she smelled his breath. "Hi, Drell..."

Atticus was walking down the same hall and where he smelled Drell's onion breath. Drell smiled to Hilda.

"Um, excuse me, I have to go throw up now..." Hilda smiled nervously, then ran off quickly.

"Huh... My mom always loved my dad's garlic..." Drell pondered as he took out the fowl smelling vegetable before taking a bite out of it.

"Drell, please, no more!" Atticus begged while covering his nose.

"What am I doing wrong?" Drell asked.

"Everything..." Atticus narrowed his eyes while he tried to wave away the disgusting odor.

"No more onions for me." Drell said.

"PLEASE!" Atticus begged.

Drell then tossed the onion away and sighed. "How am I going to win her heart?"

"Just be yourself..." Atticus suggested.

"Really?" Drell asked.

"And also romantic." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed thoughtfully.

Patch came by, shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"Cogsworth yelled..." Patch shuddered.

"Looks like he's beginning to get too strict." Atticus said.

"At least he's being taken seriously this time." Drell laughed.

"But he's going to make everyone else miserable." Patch said.

"Hey, that's my job!" Drell glared then.

"Hopefully both Prince Adam and Cogsworth will learn a lesson from all this." Atticus said.

"They better..." Drell folded his arms. "And people say I'm cruel."

Cherry walked by then, reading a book as she passed by, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Cherry, you should really pay attention to your surroundings." Atticus said.

Drell stuck his leg out and made Cherry tripped and fell to the floor.

" **MOTHER!** " Cherry yelped.

"Oops..." Drell looked away innocently.

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

Drell yawned and then walked off without a care. Atticus soon rolled up his sleeves before going to make Drell pay for tripping Cherry. Patch face-pawed. Drell's screams of agony were soon heard. And where Cherry soon started to laugh. Drell looked miserable as he was left on the floor.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Much better." Cherry replied.

"I thought so." Atticus said.

Belle sulked since the bird was taken from her and the Beast wasn't being very good at taking care of it.

* * *

"Come on, Adam," Hilda said to the Beast. "I know you want the bird to sing, but you have to be nice to it... Take care of it... Remember how Belle took care of your wounds when you saved her from those wolves? She didn't have to save you for you saving her life, but she did."

The Beast soon decided to do something.

"Think about it." Hilda said before she then left the room to leave the Beast alone with his thoughts.

Cogsworth soon came in with some of the enchanted objects.

"Good day, Cogsworth." Hilda nodded.

"Good day, Hilda." Cogsworth replied.

"Good day, Cogsworth." Hilda saluted before leaving.

"Good day." Cogsworth said again.

Hilda nodded and then went down the hallway to visit the castle library. Patch was now starting to pass the Beast's room. The Beast kept demanding for Robin to sing, but the bird only refused.

"Uh, perhaps, if you sing, then the bird will sing as well." Cogsworth suggested.

Patch nodded to that.

"Hmm... That sounds like a good idea." The Beast said.

"Do you sing much, Mr. Beast?" Patch asked.

"Not recently..." the Beast admitted. "I was hoping Cogsworth would sing for the bird."

"Oh, uh, me?" Cogsworth asked nervously. "I-I'm not much of singer."

"I once heard you sing to Mrs. Potts." Patch smirked.

This caused for Cogsworth to blush.

"Sing." the Beast told Cogsworth.

"Yes, please, sing." Patch smirked.

Cogsworth stammered nervously, he then cleared his throat and began to sing. And where they started to cover their ears from his singing. Robin and the Beast soon felt uncomfortable from the singing.

Patch started to whimper out of pain from the singing. "You can stop now!" he then groaned out, not thinking that Cogsworth's singing would be THIS bad.

"I agree." The Beast replied.

Cogsworth then stopped.

"Thank you, I don't think we'll need you anymore." Patch then tried to push the mantel clock out.

"Will one of you bring Belle in here?" The Beast asked.

"Good luck..." Patch replied as he then went to get Belle.

"Thank you, young pup." Cogsworth said.

"No problem..." Patch whispered as he looked for Belle.

"Stop sulking, the bird's fine, at least the Beast didn't eat him." Cherry said to Belle.

"But he's keeping Robin trapped in a cage." Belle frowned.

"It could be worse..." Cherry shrugged. "I guess..."

"How?" Belle frowned.

"Um... The bird could be eaten for lunch?" Cherry shrugged.

* * *

They soon saw Patch coming over to Belle.

"Patch!" Belle called.

"The Beast wants to see you, it's about the bird." Patch replied.

"Let me guess, it won't sing for him, right?" Cherry asked.

"Not at all." Patch shook his head.

"Well, can you blame him?" Belle replied, referring to the poor bird.

"Please come inside and help him with Robin." Patch begged.

Belle then stood up and followed Patch to find Robin. Cherry decided to come along as well just to see how this would play out.

* * *

"Why do you yell at the poor thing as if you own him?" Belle frowned as the Beast yelled at the bird to sing.

"I command him to sing," the Beast growled. "Why won't he?"

"Because he's sad to be trapped in a cage." Patch said.

"Do you think you'd sing if you were in a cage?" Belle glared at the Beast.

"You should let him out." Cherry told the Beast.

"He'd get out." the Beast replied, disagreeing with that suggestion.

"At least he would be free." Patch said.

"If you want him to sing, you have to let him go..." Cherry said to the Beast. "Think of all we've been through together. You changed for Belle to make her happy, now think about us and Robin."

"Yeah." Patch nodded in agreement.

The Beast looked to them, then thought long and hard as he looked to Robin in the cage who still looked sad to be locked up like a prisoner.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts." Patch said.

"Just don't say we didn't warn you." Cherry firmly told the Beast and left with the others.

The Beast started to think over what Belle and the others said.


	18. Chapter 18

Belle spent more time in the library while Cherry spent time in the study. Atticus was of course getting close with Mo, Patch was still missing Colette, but at least he now had a way to see her even if she couldn't see him. After thinking for a long time, the Beast finally made his decision.

"We need to get a boat and like travel to a deserted island on purpose and we'll start a whole new life together and have smart and beautiful babies." Atticus said as he sat with Mo by a window.

"But how would we survive?" Mo asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Well, we can always fish and then there is always bananas and coconuts and most importantly; our love." Atticus said.

"Oh, you..." Mo blushed about that.

Atticus smiled back to her. Cherry covered her eyes as she came in, passing them.

"Hi, Cherry." Atticus and Mo said.

"Hey, guys..." Cherry said.

"It's okay, we're not kissing, you can look." Atticus folded his arms.

Cherry then uncovered her eyes and looked to them. "Oh, good, because I'm sick of running into walls."

"We can tell." Mo said.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Cherry asked.

"Having children." Mo said.

"WHOA!" Cherry gaped at them. "Wait until graduation or something."

"Alright, alright." Atticus and Mo said.

Cherry shook her head. "You two are like rabbits."

* * *

They soon looked out the window and where they saw the Beast coming out, ready to let Robin go. They then came to check this out to see if it was really happening.

"I've thought about what you all said, and you were all right." the Beast said as if he knew they were all right behind him.

"We'll have to see if his wing is ready now." Atticus said.

The Beast then turned to them with the bird in his large paws.

"You okay, Robin?" Patch pouted.

"Uh-huh..." Robin replied. "He didn't hurt me this time."

"He's going to set you free." Atticus said.

"Yes..." the Beast replied.

"And your wing seems better..." Mo smiled. "Well... Goodbye, Robin, it was great to know you."

The bird smiled back, he then flapped his wings and started to fly all around the castle grounds which actually made the Beast happy because now the bird was free and was singing his beautiful song.

"Nothing went wrong." Patch sighed.

"For once, maybe staying here forever won't be too bad." Cherry said, remembering their deal at the very beginning.

* * *

Later on, Belle and the Beast had their lunch and Cogsworth finally got everyone to pay attention to and listen to him. Things were wrapping up nicely, but obviously the Beast and the others weren't human, it would still take some time, but at least Belle and the BEast were getting along now. The story soon ended there.

Robin smiled to his beloved as the story concluded.

"Such a beautiful story..." Akito smiled as they finished up their book.

"It's perfect." Vincent smiled.

"Do you think Mama and Papa will like it?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm sure Belle and the Master will love it, dears." Mrs. Potts cooed.

"Let's show it to them." Akito said.

"Yes, yes." Mrs. Potts agreed.

"Let's go then." Gabrielle smiled as she held the finished book and left the study with the others to her parents.

"They should be easy to find." Estelle said.

Mrs. Potts smiled, she then let Chip go with them.

* * *

The adults were in the parlor room of the castle.

"Mama, Papa, look, look, we made our very own book!" Gabrielle showed the book up to Belle and Adam.

"What's this?" Belle smiled as she noticed the book.

"It's a book we made, Tante Belle." Felicity smiled back.

"We all made it ourselves." Vincent added.

"And it's all about your adventures here." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, but why would you write about something as boring as all that?" Cherry replied.

"It's our treat like with Aunt Cinderella." Vincent said.

"Oh, you kids are sweet." Belle smiled proudly.

"I don't suppose you want us to read it?" Adam smirked playfully.

"Who, me?" Belle chuckled. "Oh, Adam~"

"Come now, you taught me how to read and you love books," Adam insisted. "It would only be right if you did, my love."

"Well, I don't know if the children would want me to read it." Belle smirked playfully to the kids.

The kids then begged for Belle to read it to them which made the adults laugh.

"Well, all right, I will read it." Belle then gave in with a giggle.

"Yay!" The kids smiled.

"I know your grandfather will love to hear about this as well." Belle said to Gabrielle.

"I hope he does, Mama." Gabrielle agreed.

"He will." Atticus assured her.

Belle smiled fondly. Robin and his girlfriend watched from outside the window, they then smiled to each other and flew off in the distance away from the castle as they were going to spend some of their own time together.

The End


End file.
